


Pomegranate

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Sucking kink, Gore, Gun Wounds, Gun shots, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampire AU, Violence, adding tags as I go, blood sucking, jerking off, vampire kink, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Jamison Fawkes was the human embodiment of a fuck up, if he had to be honest. A “good for nothing” punk that only got into trouble. Deep down he knew that one day he would die because one of his fuck ups. He was pretty sure of this. However, this? This was something he could have never imagined in his entire goddamn life.





	1. O+

**Author's Note:**

> Man, did he fuck up.
> 
> VAMPIRE AU VAMPIRE AU VAMPIRE AU VAMPIRE AU
> 
> HI. Hello. i am VERY excited for this. Listen. I am 100% not going to lie, this is like absolutely basically super SELF indulgent because i love this kinda shit. I super love this. I am going to update this whenever INSPIRATION STRIKES so im sorry but it probably won't have a consistent update schedule, but since i love this shit, yeah. let's see.
> 
> This AU is inspired by Beetle Vampire AU drawings! Written with their permission!!!  
> [Specifically based on this!](http://beetlerump.tumblr.com/post/166113925753/some-more-vampire-au-about-how-hog-and-rat-met%20)  
> Beetle art is SO boss. you should absolutely check it out!!!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I am kinda making this up as I go, and you are obvs gonna notice that its kinda... kinky. Is there a name for blood sucking kink? EH.
> 
> No betas we die with typos.
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoy this!!!!!

Man, did he fuck up.

Jamison Fawkes was the human embodiment of a fuck up, if he had to be honest. A “good for nothing” punk that only got into trouble. Deep down he knew that one day he would die because one of his fuck ups. He was pretty sure of this. However, this? This was something he could have never imagined in his entire goddamn life.

It all started with a small thing, too. Jamison owed people some money, but it seemed like lately he owed everybody money. The first fuck up was deciding it was a good idea to go to the bar.

It was past midnight and he made his way in easily. People stared at him but with his height and lack of an arm he was used to the stares. It was normal, at this point. They all went back to their own business after some seconds as he made his way towards the bartender.

“Hey,” He smiled at the bartender. The man just stared at him without saying a thing. The man looked rugged and tired, not interested in making any kind of conversation. 

Jamison dug through his pockets, getting his small, old, and shitty wallet out of his back pocket. He fished out some money off it, placing it on the counter. 

“Give me a beer, eh?” He instructed. The Bartender pocketed the money, and went to give him a normal beer. Jamison could have bought something far more expensive and tastier, he definitely had the money on his person. However there was something nostalgic about the shitty burnt taste of the cheap beer. 

He took a big gulp out of his beer. It burnt his throat, but it was a pleasant feeling. He sighed as he placed the beer on the counter.  
The bar was half full, people conversing amongst each other not paying attention to Jamison. He sighed, liking the buzz around him.  
After Jamison finished his beer he placed another bill on the counter, asking for another one. The minutes passed pleasantly and Jamison was pretty content as he drank his beer in silence. 

“Hey, hey,” he heard some voices but ignored them. The bar was more full than before, so he figured it was just people talking. “Hey, look, look-”

This caught his attention, he turned his head to see two men pointing at him from the other side of the bar. Their faces were red in anger.

Oh. Fuck.

Jamison absolutely recognized them. He owed them some big (BIG) money. His heart sank to his stomach as he realized they had spotted him.  
In one swing he drank the rest of the shitty bear as he got up, putting the bottle back in the counter as he bolted out of the place. They were already tailing behind him, but the men had to dodge people and make their way through the crowd. That gave Jamison time before he could quickly slip out of the bar and into the cool night.

He ran as much as his skinny legs let him. He was slightly buzzed, which didn’t help at all and he had to be now more careful of not falling into his face. Few seconds after he got out of the bar he heard the men already yelling at him, following close.

Jamison took a big gulp of air as he sped up, going through the alleys of the city. They followed close, forcing Jamison to try to do one of his tricks.  
He jumped, landing on top of a dumpster and jumped again to grab at an fire ladder. It was difficult with the alcohol in his system but he managed to grab into it, climbing but he was too buzzed to be able to climb it in time. It didn’t help that he was missing one arm.

As he attempted to climb one of the men jumped and grabbed at him, hand wrapping around his ankle and pulling him down harshly. 

Man. He had really bad alcohol tolerance.  
He thought he would crash directly into the floor, but the men grabbed at him immediately and pushed him against the wall of the alley. The back of his head crashed against the brick wall, making Jamison see colors. His vision took a while to adjust, but when it he saw the men grabbing at him, anger articulate. 

“Fawkes!” The one on the right screamed at him. “You little pest, you owe us money you piece of shit!”

“Where is our fucking money?!” Yelled the one on the left. He was the one holding Jamison. He was about as tall as him, and both brothers were pretty ripped, compared to Jamison thinness. 

“Fellas, fellas! I’m getting yer money- I promise! Ya think I would fuck with you, Jackson?”

“My name is Robert!” Oh, oops. “You owe Jackson money too?! Pay us first! I will beat your face off if you don’t give me the money right now!”

“N- you know Jackson? I mean- of course not! I don’t! I just- I need some more time guys! I-I can get ye yer money! No need to get wild!”

“I saw him buy beer earlier,” The one on the right said. “He has his fucking wallet, you think he has anything in there?”

“Let’s find out!” Suddenly one hand shoved into his pants pocket, and Jamison squirmed away but was pinned against the wall.

“He-hey! Watch out the merchandise! Fuck off!” 

The man retrieved the wallet, and gave it to his brother which opened it and pocketed the various bills he had in there. “Isn’t enough, Fawkes! You still owe us a lot of money!”

“Let’s teach this little vermin he should never cross us.”

They both smiled wide and like little shits. “Yeah, lets.”

The first thing he felt was the fist on his stomach. It punched the air out of him, leaving Jamison gasping like a fish. He dropped to his knees, trying to suck air but a wrist wrapped around his shirt and lifted him up, one fist connecting to his nose. Pain spread to his entire face, and Jamison attempted to cover his face with his one hand but it was useless. Another fit connected to his eye.

Well, this night so far _sucks_. But it wasn’t the first time he has been beaten up, and surely it would not be the last.

His head buzzed and hurt, he opened his eyes and everything was blurry, swirling around in his vision. Voices sounded far away and Jamison couldn’t make out what was happening.

He saw something dark and _big_ land behind the men, gigantic and dangerous. They dropped him and Jamison saw how the figure used their giant fists to start attacking his assaulters. Jamison leaned back on the brick wall, head pounding in pain.  
The silhouette attacked and slammed the men, but Jamison couldn’t focus his eyes just yet. He only saw the figure knock them out and bend over them. He probably was screaming in their faces, he figured. He didn’t care. Things weren’t making sense for a moment. 

He took deep breaths, closing his eyes as everything returned back to normal. He felt the hot blood dripping from his nose, and he cradled it. All things considered, it could have gone worse. They didn’t break his bones, so that’s a plus. He could nurse a black eye and a little nosebleed, no big deal. 

He opened his eyes to see the dark figure who had helped him, staring down at the unconscious men. Oh, right. He had saved him.

The man was huge. He was taller than Jamison and man was he _big_. He was very fat, almost cartoonishly so, but Jamison could see the muscles bulging out of his shirt. His arms were gigantic, long dark hair covering most of his face. 

“Uh,” The man turned around to face Jamison. For a second he could have sworn his eyes were glowing red, but it was probably Jamison still being dizzy after the beat down. “Hey.”

The man stared down at Jamison. Jamison sighed and wiped the blood off his nose, staring at his bloody palm. 

“They really did a number on me, huh? Busted me up pretty good…” He had worse, but still, a beatdown was a beatdown. “Thanks for, uh… savin’ me…”

He looked up at him and then he saw it. The man face was covered in blood, drops of it dripping off his chin. His shirt was also covered in it, it was a _lot_ of blood.

“Fuck, ya got blood all over you,” Jamison said, but then realized that the man didn’t seem to be much hurt. His stomach started going cold. “Is that yours? Are you ok-”

A big meaty hand grabbed him by the shirt, the blood soaked hand smearing it all over Jamison’s shitty tshirt. He dragged him up, having Jamison be face to face with him.  
Now he had a very good view of his face. The man had a round, plump face. His eyes were absolutely glowing red. He had a piercing on his septum, and on his lips. Both were drenched in blood.

His most prominent feature (Apart from his glowing eyes) were his plump, thick lips, and the two _huge_ fangs poking out of them. He hissed, opening his mouth and showing his sharp fangs. 

“W-what are you?!” Jamison almost screamed. 

“Hungry”

 

His name was Jamison Fawkes. And he was going to die.  
To be fair, who the fuck could have seen _that_ coming? How was he supposed to know that the man that saved him was actually a vampire? It wasn’t his fault. He shouldn’t have left his stupid apartment, he should have stayed home and jerked off like he normally does, but no, he decided to go to the goddamn bar and now he was going to die. 

Jamison would have screamed. It was his first instinct, but it all happened too fast. Before he could even say anything the Vampire opened his mouth and closed it at the side of Jamison’s throat. He felt the huge fangs pierce at his skin, and Jamison’s eyes rolled on the back of his head as he went limp. He closed his eyes, huge arms grabbing him so he wouldn’t slip and fall to the floor. 

He still was aware, feeling being jostled so he was cradled by the man. He sat on the floor and put Jamison on his lap as he brought him closer to his face. Jamison’s head lolled back and his limbs hanged limp by his sides as the vampire started to suck. 

He felt the pain overwhelm him in a way he had never experienced. It stung, like bullets on his neck, hot and sensitive. He breathed deep as he felt those thick lips wrap around his neck. The man drank his blood, draining him of his life. Jamison’s mind went blind as he felt blood spill from his neck and into his side. 

Jamison would have guessed he would have fought it, that he would claw his way out of the monster arms and he would attempt to at least _fight_ , but he felt himself being numbed, only feeling his body tickle as the blood was sucked out of him. His body had simply gone limp, soft like jelly as the man manhandled him and fed off him. Soft whimpers came out of Jamison’s throat, as the bigger man groaned and moaned at the taste of his blood. 

It almost felt relaxing, in a way. Maybe vampires had some kind of sedative in their saliva, to pretend their prey from escaping. Who knew. But something about it made him pliant and willing, neck bared. His chest hitched at the way the monster fingers grabbed at him tight.

He was going going to die.

 

Jamison didn’t know how much time passed until the Vampire stopped. He took his fangs out of Jamison, and it felt like an injection. It burnt slightly, but his thick tongue pressed against the holes. He softly placed Jamison on the ground, and even so the young man still couldn’t move an inch. He couldn’t even talk, just barely able to open his eyes. His vision was blurred once more, but he saw the figure stare down at him, lick his lips and then leave, just like that.

Exhaustion overcame him, and before he realized it Jamison passed out.

 

He woke up, feeling sore all over. It was still the middle of the night, and by grabbing at his shitty phone Jamison peeked at the screen. The sudden light hurt his eyes, and he squinted to see what time it was.

Four A.M. in the morning.

Jamison sighed and stood up. His face was covered in dried blood from his nose and his eye still hurt. But most importantly, his neck.  
At first Jamison wanted to believe that the vision of the Vampire sucking his blood had been just an hallucination. But when he set his phone camera to selfie mode, he inspected the side of his throat.

Two circle shaped wounds were on his neck, pink and sensitive. Dried blood decorated it. He switched his camera off and used the light of his cellphone to iluminate what was on the floor in front of him.

The two men that had chased him were splayed on the floor, unconscious?  
Jamison got closer. Their eyes were open and glassy, mouths open as well and their skin was pale. Jamison gulped as he got the cellphone close to the neck of one of them, centimeters away from the body.

Bite marks.

So it hadn’t been an hallucination, after all.

Jamison quickly got up, covering his mouth with his hand. A vampire had come and killed them, but not him. Why?  
Maybe he was a vampire now.

Panicked, Jamison wished he had a mirror. But he heard vampires can’t see themselves in photographs either, right? He grabbed his phone, and activate the camera again.  
He could see himself perfectly on the screen, so he wasn’t a vampire. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, but there was still the fact a fucking vampire had sucked on his blood.

...And yet he survived. Maybe the vampire thought he had died. Honestly, he wasn’t going to question why a goddamn cryptid decided to not suck him dry. 

Bringing himself back to reality he realized he was covered in blood, in an alley with two very dead bodies. He needed to get out of there before anybody noticed.

He was about to bolt, when he stopped on his tracks and returned. He dug through the pockets of one of the corpses, getting his wallet and pocketing it back. He kicked the body on the ribs hard with his foot, just for good measure.

Then, he bolted.


	2. Hemophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison returns home.
> 
> Hello!!! New chapter!!! I am just so excited about this fic!! its kind of like my indulgent thing you seeee hahahaha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!! I had fun writing it!!!!

By the time Jamison made his way to his apartment it was almost Six in the morning. It was still dark as he entered the building, breathing in as he closed the door behind him. It was quiet, no one had gotten up yet to go to their jobs, unless he waited for too long. He wasn’t in the mood of explaining why he was full of bruises and blood.

He sighed as he made his way to the elevator. Normally Jamison wouldn’t have any issue climbing the stairs, and in fact he found it good to get rid of all unwanted energy but he felt exhausted. He made a beeline towards the elevator, punching the buttons and waiting a minute before the doors opened and he stepped inside.

The building had about five floors, and he lived in the fourth one. The fifth one was reserved for fancy people, he wanted to think, but he figured fancy people would live in prettier places.  
He punched the button to the fourth floor, the doors closing as the elevator made its way.

Jamison leaned on the back of it, breathing. The light on top of him was of a blue hue, making him feel like he was in a hospital. His body was shaking, sweat sticking to his face and making him feel weird. He scratched the back of his neck, sighing as the elevator slowly made its way to his floor.

About few minutes after the doors opened and Jamison slowly stepped outside. It wasn’t the first time he had returned home late at night, but this time felt different. Being the only awake being in the area gave him a strange feeling. He stepped through the hallway slowly, the tapping of his feet echoing softly as he made a beeline to his door.

He stood in front of his apartment and shakily retrieved his keys. It took him few seconds to open it, and while he normally didn’t pay much attention to close the door behind him, this time he made sure to lock it.

Home, sweet home. His apartment wasn’t too big, intended for students and bachelors. He didn’t have much stuff, a couch next to the wall, a small tv in front of it. Shit lying on the floor like magazines, cans, food wrappers- garbage. His kitchen aws small, dirty dishes on the sink and junk food on the fridge. It wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too small either. It was the perfect size for him.

He walked to his bedroom, slipping inside. Kicking clothes away from him Jamison slipped inside of the bed, taking a breath as he covered himself in the sheets not even bothering changing.  
...Actually, he was full of blood. He sat up and stripped, throwing every piece of article to the opposite wall, remaining only in his underwear. Now without that nastiness on him, he allowed himself to sleep.

 

Nothing in particular woke him up. He could hear birds chirping outside of his window, and the general sound of cars on the street.   
Jamison was feeling slightly better, but when he sat up on the bed his body was aching from the beatdown he had received the previous night. 

“Fuck,” he stretched as he reached for his phone. 5:15 pm. He had slept for a long while, but considering everything that happened he felt like he deserved it, specially after being bitten by a vampi-

Jamison jumped out of the bed, his body aching. He instantly ran towards the bathroom, placing himself in front of the mirror.  
There he was, he could obviously see himself. He felt silly when he remembered he had done that the previous night, having checked himself on his phone to see if he had a reflection. Well, it never hurt to check.

Even so, Jamison went towards the window. The curtains were blocking the light out, and very carefully Jamison placed his hand and drew it back, his fingers being coated by the sunlight.  
He wasn’t melting at all, so it seems that despite the huge bite marks on his neck he was not a vampire.

Well, that was a relief. He threw himself on the bed once again, sighing. The events of last night kept playing in his head again and again, as he attempted to make sense out of them.

He went to a bar. He got chased. He was attacked. A huge guy appeared and killed the guys. Same guy then bit him, and sucked his blood.

“Fuckin’ hell. I’m going crazy.” He muttered. With not many plans for the day, he reached under his bed and got the laptop stashed underneath. 

It was a nice laptop. Jamison’s scholarship had granted it when he got into college, and didn’t bother to take it back when he was expelled from his education. It was one of the few expensive things he owned. He figured he could use his cellphone, but he wasn’t in the mood of typing on it and squinting at a small screen.

He placed the laptop on his chest as he laid on bed. It was balanced on top of him, his left arm typing away on it as he opened the internet.  
What was he even supposed to search for? Vampire attacks?

He did so, typing the words on the search engine. A lot of articles appeared, but they seemed outdated and not very trustworthy.   
Most of the vampires shown by drawings were either old balding creepy creatures, like Dracula. Jamison remembered his attacker last night.

He was huge and strong. Round and powerful. He also looked young, maybe slightly older than Jamison. He didn’t look like the balding pale creatures on his screen.

He bit his lip. He went to a forum board he frequented, to the paranormal section. It was mostly just to dick around, with no belief that he was going to have his questions actually answered, but it was worth a shot. He typed on the screen his own post.

_Hey so,_

_I think yesterday night I got attacked by a vampire? Dude was hueg adn he bite my neck and suced my blood. But i see my refleciont and sunligth doesnt kill me._

_Tl;dr: a vampire bit me_

Jamison went to the last page, to see if there was any information about vampires currently attacking, or something. Instead there were posts about ghosts, aliens and the like.   
Nothing about vampires recently. Shame. About twenty minutes passed before he went back to check the replies to his thread.

“ _yes but did u die_ ”

“ _pics of it didn’t happen_ ”

“ _how did it look like? Are you sure it was a vampire and not some weird hobo? Did you hear about the one drugged up dude that bit someone face off? That was just drugs. Maybe it was a druggie? You should get that checked out dude_ ”

“ _was it a girl? Was she hot? Did she succ you?_ ”

Jamison went to reply to the only comment that suggested that maybe the guy was a drug addict.

“ _uuuuh he was big and fat. about two meters tall maybe more. His eyes were glowng rde and had huge fangs. is there a drug that gets your eyes glow red??_ ”

Five minutes later, a reply.

“ _maybe the same drug that has people rip other ppl faces off. Get that bite checked out dude. It was probably some druggie._.”

Another reply caught his attention.

“ _troll post. Based on todays crime with the dead dudes with bite marks. Be more original man._ ”

He blinked, and went to the main page again. He had missed it, but there was a thread. The title saying “Vampire victims?”

He clicked the link and it send him to the article on a news website.

 _”...This morning the bodies of two men had been discovered in an alleyway. The identities of the corpses is still being investigated. Cause of death was determined to be blood loss, two big bite marks on the side of their necks. Police is still investigating…_ ”

Jamison didn’t care to read the rest. They didn’t know who did it, so it wasn’t important to him. At least he was able to leave before they found him. He didn’t want to be blamed for the assholes deaths.

What a surreal situation. Jamison wasn’t sure what to do. His body was still sore, so he would probably sleep it off for some days.

Well, whatever it was it probably thinks he is dead. So he shouldn’t worry, right? He would sleep a few days and go on with his life  
...And maybe not go out at night. Just in case.

 

\---

 

He shoved the lollipop on his mouth, the sweet taste of strawberry flooding his mouth. Jamison let go of it, letting the candy dance around, the stick moving around his lips. It was snowing outside, colder than normal.  
Jamison was wearing a turtleneck that hid his bite marks. A couple of weeks had already passed since the incident and it seemed like they were healing okay, but he didn’t feel like getting stares for having them on his neck. 

Normally he would cover them with bandages, but it was cold enough he could use the turtleneck.   
Two weeks had passed and Jamison just tried to forget the incident. Nothing came up from the investigation of the corpses, and no more bodies appeared with the same injuries. He figured whatever it was that attacked him fucked off out of the city. If Jamison didn’t have to think about it for the rest of his life he would be happy. 

Jamison sighed as he walked in front of the coffee shops, students inside drinking hot coffee while studying for their finals. He bit his lip, ignoring it. He had been expelled from college about six months ago due to the incident in the laboratory, that kind of life wasn’t for him anymore.   
Whatever. He didn’t need that stupid shit. He could learn just as much by his own. 

He shoved his hand on his and looked forward, his backpack jostling as he walked. He had made a run to the grocery shop, instant noodles and other premade food cramming the contents.   
It was starting to get late, making Jamison increase his pace. Ever since his accident he rather not be outside at night, if he had to be honest. It still made him feel queasy just to think of. 

It got dark as he made his way home. He got unnerved, but continued- there was nothing else he could do after all.  
Not too many people were around the area, being a weekday and all. Jamison started to feel weird when he realized just how lonely he was, few cars passing through the streets.

As he was passing through an alley he felt hands grab at him harshly, dragging him from the backpack and arms into the dark alley.   
One hand wrapped around his mouth so he wouldn’t scream, so he bit down instead. Another hand punched him in the side of the head while more were dragging him behind the dumpster.

“Here you are you little shit!” Jamison focused. He expected it to be someone he owed to, but he couldn’t recognize the three people in front of him. He had shit memory, but normally Jamison always remembered who to avoid. He had never seen those people in his entire life.

“Wh-what!” he spouted as he was dragged up to his feet, slamming him against the dumpster. 

“We know you had something to do with the killing of our friends.” Jamison couldn’t understand what he was talking about. 

“What the fuck?! I didn’t do shit! What the fuck you’re talking about?!”

“Robert and Steven you asshole- We know they were chasing you before they somehow wound up dead!”

“What?!” he screamed as he was being manhandled. “I didn’t do shit! They beat me up, left and then died! I know nothin’ about it!” 

Even if he said the truth, Jamison was pretty sure they wouldn’t believe the whole “a vampire ate them” thing.

“We know you had something to do with it, you little piece of shit! You will pay for this!”

They yanked the backpack off him, ripping the contents. His ramen noodles and junk food spilled on the floor as he squirmed and cursed. A fist connected to his jaw, and Jamison blacked out for a few seconds. When he came to he saw two of the men holding knives. 

Jamison kicked the nearest one of them in the testicles. It made him cry and whine and crumple over, but the other one grabbed his foot and yanked it down, stepping on it harshly and making him cry out.

“You’re gonna pay you little shit, you think you can cross us and survive?!”

“I didn’t do shit!” He snarled, the third man grabbing him from behind and keeping him still as the others brandished their knives. “Get off me ya piece of trash!”

“Gonna carve my initials in your stupid forehead, you piece of shit.” 

“Holy shit!” one of them screamed. They all turned to face whatever he was staring at.

A familiar figure stared at them from the street. The lights were out now, the sky dark and simply stood there. Jamison recognized the figure very well, and his heartbeat started to beat frantic as he tried to wrestle away from the arms holding him, but it was impossible.

“Who the shit are you?! Get out of here you fatass!” One of them screamed, but the figure simply stood. Jamison could see his glowing eyes in the dark. 

“Nononononono-” Jamison whispered as he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“What is this freak doing?! What is-”

The huge man ran towards them. One of the men reactions was to stab him.  
The knife pierced through the man’s shoulder, sticking there but he had no reaction. He pulled it out and threw it across the alley.

“What the _fu-_ ” he was interrupted by the huge man grabbing him and punching him in the face, knocking him out. The other screamed, and the one that was grabbing Jamison let him go to get at his gun. 

He didn’t have the chance to shoot as the man grabbed his gun and twisted it with one movement of his hand, destroying it. He grabbed each one by the neck and then slammed his heads together until they slumped on their grasp. Jamison stood wide eyed as he saw him, standing on top of them.

And then the man lifted one of his attackers up, lips baring and showing his huge fangs. In one movement he sunk his teeth on the man’s neck, blood seeping from the sounds as he sucked and fed.  
Oh fuck. Jamison couldn’t move, completely frozen as he sucked him dry, throwing his limp body to the floor, dead. He grabbed the other and did the same, sucking at them wildly and quickly. Blood dripped down from the neck and his mouth.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

Jamison saw how the other man stared at the vampire, eyes wide with horror. He quickly got up and bolted away from the place, running off into the night. Jamison realized how stupid he was being, simply staring at the behemoth feeding. He couldn’t run off towards the street, the vampire was blocking the way. He had to trust his parkour skills. 

He quickly got up and started to run towards the end of the alley, but a brick wall blocked his way to freedom. He turned around to see that the vampire had already finished feeding off his attackers and was walking towards him.

“H-hey buddy- hey I am pretty sure we can talk this through, right? No need to-” The man simply kept approaching and Jamison panicked. He made a run for it hoping he would be able to get away but he was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the ground, the huge man pinning Jamison down on the cold snow. 

Jamison panicked, panting as he stared at the man. His face was covered with blood that he had just drank. One of his huge hands grabbed at Jamison turtleneck and ripped it apart, leaving the neck and his shoulders exposed.   
By instinct Jamison tried to punch him on the nose with his palm, like a shark. The Vampire grabbed him by the arm and pulled it, getting extremely close from Jamison’s face. He could see his glowing red eyes bore into his. 

“W-who are you?!” He shuddered, the weight of the man’s gut pressing him down until he almost ran out of breath.

He got close to him, his other hand thumbing the bite marks on his neck. It hurt, Jamison hissed at the feeling. Something wet and hot touched his bite marks, and his body felt relaxed almost immediately. He took a deep breath as his thick lips brushed against his sensitive skin, tongue lapping at the bruises as he breathed into his collarbone. 

“Mako”

Before Jamison could say anything Mako’s teeth sunk into the meat between his shoulder and neck. Jamison let out a needy gasp, body once again going limp. Mako was still holding his arm, pulling it into the air as he sucked his blood. His other hand brought Jamison close, tracing over his sides through his shirt, fingers dipping at his ribs and caressing him all over. His head lolled back as he whimpered softly, Mako slowly sucking the blood out of him. He slowly let go of Jamison’s raised arm, which drapped itself around Mako’s neck. He didn’t even realize if that had been on purpose or just a coincidence, but he didn’t care. He clung to Mako with all the strength he could muster, his body rubbing with the man’s gut. 

He saw how Mako had killed the other men, and it had been quick and without finesse, only to eat. But he felt like this was different. The way Mako was holding him close, and the way his tongue pressed against his skin as he softly sucked him dry.   
He felt tingling across his body, pain and panic replaced by something that could very well be pleasure. 

Jamison started to lose feeling to his limbs, the lack of blood probably being at fault. He let out a needy moan as Mako placed a hand under his head softly, his other fingers tracing under Jamison’s shirt, fingertips touching his abdomen with too much softness for a man drinking him dry.

He was at the brink of death, his breathing having slowed down so much. His heart beat had slowed down as well, feeling his body weakened as he kept being dried.   
It hurt when Mako pulled off him, tongue tracing over the new wounds. 

Jamison laid on the snow, panting. He couldn’t move, and he had the feeling he would die on the snow. He felt huge arms holding him, lifting him from the snowy ground.  
He passed out.

 

He was awoken by someone nudging him. Jamison slowly opened his eyes, body weak and hurting him. He felt whatever was nudging him nudge again, a little bit harder this time. 

“Hey, you okay?”

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the snow, his backpack next to him. He thought he was still in the alley with the corpses but he was in front of a building- his apartment building. It was dark out, but he could recognize the front door. 

“Wh...what?”

He looked around and saw the young woman looking down at him, slightly concerned. He recognized her, she lived in the first floor but apart from that Jamison didn’t know much about her.

“Wh-what happened?”

“I’m just returning home and I saw you passed out here. And-” She pointed at Jamison’s neck. 

Oh fuck. He placed his hands on the wound and it stung a lot, two fresh bite marks now in his shoulders.

“What happened? Should I call an am-”

“No no- it’s okay, I just, uh,” He stood up. It was hard to do but he forced himself to. “I was at a mate’s party and… i got attacked by his dog. M’ fine.”

“Are you sure? You should-”

“Listen lady, I ain’t got any health insurance, I ain’t gonna go sellin’ my organs to afford getting a ride to the hospital just to tell me to sleep it off. I’m fine.”

“Um, okay… If you feel sick, please go, though? I can pay you the taxi ride…”

He popped his shoulders. “Thanks mate” He grabbed his backpack and went to the front door. The woman rushed and opened the door for him, he thanked her as he limped inside.   
THe young woman waved him goodbye and went to her own apartment, and it seemed Jamison was in the mood to get on the elevator once again.

By the time he got back to his apartment it wasn’t that late, but he was still exhausted. He opened his backpack and fished one of the beers, the snow had kept it slightly cold so he just popped it open and chugged it. Was that a thing he should do? Chugging beer after losing a lot of blood? Who knows, who cares, he was doing it now. 

He was actually surprised that all his things still remained in his backpack.   
God, fuck that. He had woken up in front of his apartment. He would blame the entire night in being drunk as fuck, but he hadn’t drank all day. Not only that, but he had a ripped turtleneck and two new wounds to prove that he was in fact attacked once again.

He opened a bag of potato chips, plopping himself down on the couch. as he went through the events in his head.  
He had been harassed by the dead brother’s friends. The vampire- Mako appeared once again and killed them, then sucked his blood. Once again, Mako didn’t kill him for god knows what reason.

Not only that, but Mako had taken him to his apartment.

He rubbed his head. He was starting to get a headache. The vampire knew where he fucking lived. That could not be good at all.   
Why didn’t he kill him? Jamison wanted to think he was being benevolent but he was pretty sure nice people didn’t suck other people’s blood. 

He tried to make sense of what happened, and the implications of it but he was getting far too tired. He wished he could just make everything go away. He rubbed at his forehead, lying down on the couch.

Jamison didn’t notice he was falling asleep. His hand hung from the couch, the bag of potato chips falling on the floor as he succumbed to sleep, with one name on his mind.

Mako, the vampire.

Even in his sleep, Jamison had a goal in mind.  
He was going to find out who he was.


	3. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a name.  
> Well, at least it was _something_ Jamison figured. It was better than nothing, he supposed. But still, he wished he had something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison investigates
> 
> Hello!!! I've been a little slow with updates and i'm sorry!! but life is kinda wild. i still love this fic a lot so im gonna keep updating it cus its sooo self indulgent, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! thank you for reading !!!

He had a name.  
Well, at least it was _something_ Jamison figured. It was better than nothing, he supposed. But still, he wished he had something else. 

The name Mako didn’t ring any bells. It was a weird name he had never heard of before. First he simply searched for the name on the internet, to learn that there was a type of shark named like that, it was a name from the east as well.   
It was a common japanese name from what he rea, but the guy didn’t look very japanese to him. He figured he shouldn’t judge until more googling told him that it was also a maori name.

Well, yeah, but this didn’t really tell him anything about him.

He searched the name along with the area, if there were any news of someone named Mako but there was nothing. There didn’t seem to be many records, but again there was only too much to search with only one name. 

Jamison stood up from the bed to retrieve some soda and snacks from the kitchen, returning to check his computer again. Maybe if he researched if there had been any similar incidents the past few years?

Once again, he searched the internet as much as he could with different wordings, but he couldn’t find a single thing that matched the murders.

Jamison sighed as he stretched. So much for his attempt to find answers.

He laid in bed, sighing as he tried to recall the events from last night.  
Once again, he had gotten beaten up and once again the vampire saved him, but not before sucking his blood. He had survived once again as well.

He at first thought the first time must have had been an accident rather than letting him live, but this second time Jamison was absolutely sure that it had been no coincidence. Specially since he was taken to his apartment.

Oh shit, he knew where he lived, didn’t he? Jamison should probably move, but he had no money. The rent of that apartment had been paid already for the next six months, and as much as he probably should move because a fucking Vampire knew where he lived, he also had no money and no friends to crash with.   
He would figure it out. He would hang garlic next to his door. That helped, right?

Maybe he was looking it from the wrong angle. Instead of searching about Mako himself, Jamison went to read the reports of the dead men.   
The first two victims, Robert and Steven Johnson. Brothers. Jamison didn’t know them that well apart that he owed them money.

Ever since he was expelled Jamison has had to get by, and he was the kind of person to refuse to get a job (fuck the white man, etcetera) he still needed money.   
Jobs, trades, that kind of things that were sketchy and bordered on illegal. Asking for money only to never see those faces again. Things like that. 

These guys in particular heard that Jamison was good with chemicals. They asked him to make them something flashy, that caused real damage. For what, he asked, and they replied to him that some people messed up with them, and they would make sure they regretted it.

Jamison agreed, but asked for payment upfront. They gave it to him and then he just never made the thing. Maybe Jamison wasn’t a citizen of the law but he wasn’t going to make something that fucking killed people. The good thing was that the brothers didn’t know where he live, they only found him at one of the bars he used to frequent. After that Jamison just stopped hanging around the area. 

He scratched his chin. He looked through that day’s news, finding the report of the previous night’s murders.

The two bodies had been identified. The cause of death was exactly the same as before,, bleeding out with two bite holes on their necks. The vampire had fed off them. Jamison kept reading. 

Michael Ruperts and Jerry Martin. Jamison didn’t recognize the names at all, which made sense- his memory was shitty but he could normally recall people faces and he had never met those two people in his entire life.   
The news article mentioned how they had been previous criminals, but nothing too specific. After searching for more Jamison found some news about arson, attempted murder and other things. 

Criminals, eh? Jamison couldn’t say that he felt bad for them but he worried about what the hell this meant for him. He could very well remember there was a third person that managed to actually escape. Fuck, he probably was going to be hunted by this guy. 

What the hell did he get himself into?

More research, he figured. He tried to find if there had been any similar incidents in the past, that had to deal with people that died due to blood loss and weird bites, but nothing came up. Not even rumors about vampires that didn’t originate since the first incident.   
The forum he used to visit is full of threads about it, asking what the hell was happening, people claiming to have seen the vampire.

Out of curiosity, Jamison clicked on them. Maybe they had seen Mako as well?

“ _I saw the vampire and hse was a hog blonde woman and she suced my dikc_ ”

“ _It was a weird pale guy, with fangs and pointy ears, like in the nosferatu movie._ ”

“ _I think I saw the vampire, it was a skinny dude in a trench coat and had a huge beard. Definetely looked like a vampire._ ”

“ _i fought the vampire outside a walmart and he called me a bitch_ ”

Well, that had been useless. No matter from what angle he tried to look at it Jamison didn’t seem to find much about what was actually going on.   
The information just flew over his head, brain unable to focus on more than one thing at a time. He rubbed his face. Time to organize himself a little bit. 

Jamison got up the bed, dragging his laptop with him. One of the walls in his bedrooms was clear from posters and junk, so he decided to use it. He grabbed tape and printer paper he had lying around. He didn’t have a printer, so he couldn’t print the information from the computer- he would have to write it down himself.   
He quickly scribbled down names and dates. He should get a huge map of the city. He probably could get one from the library. He would do that the next time he got out of his apartment.

After scribbling furiously for a while he ripped the tape with his teeth, placing the papers on the wall.   
The more info he got about this, he would paste it in the wall. He had seen it in the movies, so it surely would help him figure out stuff, right? So far there wasn’t much information. 

The only relationship was that Mako had killed the brothers, and his friends. He wondered if it had anything to do with Jamison or the brothers themselves. What was the trigger? Why did Mako suddenly decide to attack?  
Jamison figured that he should add himself on the wall, too. He now was entangled on the mess, the only way to get untangled was to figure out what was going on. 

His head started to hurt. He hadn’t really eaten much since yesterday, and his body still felt like hell. “Fuck, okay.” He should probably lie down.

As he cuddled on his face to sleep he stared at the wall he started.   
Man, his life had sure gone to shit. 

\---

Jamison dragged the small grocery basket behind him, the small wheels creaking along the tiled floor of the supermarket. Cans of soda, booze; instead of the instant ramen he always packed he had some spaghetti and spaghetti sauce, along with some onions and minced meat. He pretended to start cooking a bit more, he was already tired of the shitty flavor of instant ramen. Normally he would go to the cashier and call it a day, but considering that there was a vampire out there (and normal people that wanted him dead) Jamison rather not leave his apartment for a while. He needed to stack up on rations.

Instant mashed potatoes, canned soup, frozen vegetables, more pasta, rice-a-roni, chef boyardee, hamburger helper and other random crap that would let him live for a couple of weeks.  
If that was considered living, anyways. Nothing like a high sodium diet. 

It was pretty early compared to his previous grocery trips. It was about eleven a.m. but Jamison didn’t want to risk being outside at late hours. The sooner he could get to his apartment the better. He wasn’t going to be vampire food again. 

Maybe if he ate enough crap Mako wouldn’t want to eat him. That was an amusing thought, but he wasn’t really into the idea of finding out. He entertained the thought of blood having different flavors depending on your blood type, diet and other factors as he was in the fresh vegetable section, staring at the broccoli and cauliflowers. 

He decided he didn’t want to cook fresh vegetables, he rather buy bad-for-you frozen and canned ones. Jamison turned around boredly, at this time of the day only housewives and moms were in the market, not many people around.   
Jamison didn’t pay attention to them as he walked through the gourmet section of the supermarket. Fancy food products from other countries with weird names Jamison couldn’t pronounce, that didn’t look that appetizing to him. 

Jamison amused himself with the kind of products they were until the moment he saw something ahead. Something big and dark passed the aisle, not paying attention to Jamison but oh did Jamison saw him.

He almost screamed, jumping back and knocking some bottles from the shelf. Fortunately he was able to catch them before they crashed against the ground and made an expensive mess. He shoved the products back on the shelf once more, panicked and with his heart on his throat.

Mako? Was that Mako? Whoever that was was a huge motherfucker, and Jamison had never seen someone as big as Mako.   
But then he calmed down. It was most likely his imagination. It was totally his mind playing him games. Mako was a vampire, and vampires don't go out in plain daylight. That’s like, vampire 101. 

He laughed, grabbing his grocery basket and walking ahead. It obviously wasn’t Mako, it probably was some fat guy just doing his grocery run. There was absolutely no way he actually saw his vampire attacker on the supermarket at eleven a.m.

Except that he totally saw his vampire attacker on the supermarket at eleven a.m. on the candy aisle. 

Jamison jumped back scrambling away, making as little noise as possible so the man didn’t see him. Once he was sure that Mako hadn’t seen him Jamison lifted up the hoodie he was wearing, so the hood covered most of his face. He peeked his head towards the aisle and saw him.  
That was definitely Mako. He was wearing different clothes from the last time Jamison had seen him (made sense, the other ones were drenched in blood), but he had the same dark skin, the same black long hair and the same girth. 

Most of his mouth was covered with a surgical mask. It had the sticker of a pig on the front, cute and adorable. The shirt he was wearing also had the image of a pachimari on front. How ironic, considering what the creature was.  
Jamison hid once again, not even risking being seen. Several thoughts flooded his mind, but the most prominent one was what the _hell_ was he doing there? It was early in the morning. It wasn’t even a cloudy day, it was sunny. Vampires only are awake during the night, no?

Jamison was in full panic mode at this point. He didn’t know what to do at all. In a panic, he saw a clove of garlic on his grocery basket.   
It seemed like the obvious thing to do, so he grabbed it and chucked it as hard as he could to Mako. A second later Jamison just realized the thing he just did. 

With horror and shame and also embarrassment he saw the garlic hit Mako on his arm, right on his skin. From what he knew, Vampires _hated_ garlic. He didn’t know the effect of it on their skin but it was also pretty common knowledge. So he expected something, anything to happen, but instead Mako confused looked at it, crouched and grabbed it with his two big fingers, like he wasn’t a goddamn fucking Vampire. 

Jamison bolted out of there before Mako saw where it came from, abandoning his groceries behind as he made his way towards the exit. He was running fully, almost out of the building until a security guard stood in front of him forcing Jamison to stop on his tracks.

“What?!” He panted, sweat rolling down his neck. 

“Why you running so fast, son*? Got somewhere to go?”

Jamison snarled and hissed, wishing he could just cuss the guy out. “I gotta go! I remembered I have somethin’ to do! Is that a crime?!”

“Aren’t you forgetting to pay for something?”

Jamison squinted, not sure what the hell he was talking about. He was sure he didn’t steal something. “No! I didn’t steal a thing!”

“Are you saying that If I search through your pockets I won’t find something?”

For once in his life Jamison was remembering right and no, he did NOT steal a thing. Granted, a guy suddenly sprinting out of the supermarket like he saw death was really weird and very, very suspicious, but Jamison did not do a thing. 

“I don’t have fucking shit on me!” He basically pulled the pockets out of his hoodie and his jeans, showing that he had only lint and maybe some coins, falling to the floor. “What do I gotta do to prove to ya-”

“Sorry, Officer,” a deep voice called from behind. Jamison felt the hair on his back stand as a huge familiar _terrifying_ palm held his shoulder. “He is a bit fidgety sometimes.”

Jamison turned around, stomach cold. His jaw shook as he turned his head and saw Mako behind him, his grip strong and powerful. Jamison wouldn’t be able to get out of there no matter how he tried, his palm was like a fucking bear trap. 

“You forgot your groceries.” With his free hand he dangled Jamison’s abandoned basket in the air. Jamison gulped, knees going weak. “Lets pay for them, yes?”

Jamison nodded weakly, terrified. “Y-yeah.”

The security guard just stared at them, crossing his arms. Mako turned around and forced Jamison to do so as well, guiding him towards the cashiers. Jamison felt like he was going to die, every step felt like he was walking to his death.   
His fingers shook non stop as he got the money from his wallet and paid for his items. Mako stood close behind him as the bag boy gave him all his things on a clear plastic bag, handing it to Jamison. Shaking, he grabbed it and they walked away, Mako still guiding him towards the exit. 

It was snowing outside but it was daylight. Jamison stared at Mako and didn’t see him flinch or die or anything.   
They kept walking, his huge palm pushing jamison forward gently. He felt his heart beat so much, hands and entire frame trembling. He was a dead man walking, and his death name was Mako. 

He felt his heart drop when Mako directed him towards an alley, which seemed to be Mako’s favorite place to feed. He felt the sweat on his armpits, his upper lip trembling and adam apple twitching. It wasn’t until they were deep on it, where no people would see them that he stopped.  
Jamison’s anxiety shot up through the roof. 

Mako turned Jamison so he would face him, the young man pressed against the wall. He dropped his bags of groceries, falling softly to the snow below.

“Hey you’re going to ruin the sodas,” Mako pointed out when he saw it. Jamison shook, biting his lip as he stared up at Mako. 

“What are you playing at?!” Jamison finally yelled. Mako didn’t move an inch, staring down at him with his red eyes. “I know who the fuck ye are, watcha doin’?! Playin’ with ya food?!”

Mako took a step forward, his gut pressing Jamison on the wall. He felt the man’s weight, one of his huge hands pressing against the wall, trapping Jamison as he lowered himself to face him. His free hand pulled his mask down, huge fangs showing out of his mouth. Jamison felt his breath on his face as Mako stared down at him. He was about to faint, teeth clattering and the corner of his eyes watery. At any point he would see his life pass in front of his eyes. 

“Jamison,” he whispered, shivers going down Jamison’s back. His cheeks went red. “You need to be more careful.”

“W-what?” 

“You pissed off the wrong people, and they’re coming after you. You need to stay safe before they find out where you actually live.”

“I don’t- what the fuck are ya talking about? Did I piss ya off? I don’t even know you!”

“Not me. But other people. You need to look out.”

Jamison frowned as the ideas connected on his head. Mako was _warning_ him.

“Ya don’t want to kill me?”

Mako shook his head. “I know the people that want you dead. It is better for you to hide for a couple of weeks.”

Jamison shook his head, getting overwhelmed by all the information being given to him.

“I don’t get it- who are ye? If ya don’t want to kill me, then why ya keep fuckin’ suckin’ me off? Why ya keep feeding on me blood?”

Mako got his face closer and closer to Jamison, huge teeth showing. They brushed against Jamison’s neck, that tickle traveling from it to his crotch. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, pressing himself more on the wall. Mako’s thick tongue caressed his jaw, and Jamison let out a needy breath. 

Mako’s lips traveled up to Jamison’s, mouths touching. The young man closed his eyes, body relaxing as pleasure shot up through him as Mako sucked on his lower lip, careful to not pierce it with his big fangs. 

The vampire was kissing him, he reasoned as Mako’s hand that wasn’t against the wall traced Jamison’s ribs through his clothes. He should be alarmed or fight it, but it felt so good the way his tongue breached him, savouring Jamison, tilting his head up to get full control of the situation.   
It felt so good, and he melted right into his touch, gave little moans as that huge gut pressed him. He grind his crotch against him, cheeks red and hot as Mako completely overpowered him. 

They went at it for several minutes, and one of Mako’s sharp fangs pierced Jamison’s lower lip, just the tip, barely. Jamison whimpered, blood pouring out of it as Mako sucked on it. Jamison prefered this way more than being sucked dry, and it still made him feel a sort of strange peacefulness and calmness. He sucked on it for a while, like a candy until he separated, lips hot and moist whispered to Jamison’s ear.

“You should get going.”

Jamison nodded dizzy as he was let go, slowly sliding down the floor and unto the snow. He saw Mako walk away, but Jamison could barely comprehend it. His mind felt like jelly as well as his body.   
He stayed there for a good fifteen minutes until he regained feelings on his muscle and his mind. Jamison grabbed his groceries and quickly made it to his apartment, cheeks red and mind swimming.

He stopped dead on his tracks.  
Somewhere was out to kill him, but honestly Jamison saw that coming a long time ago, considering the type of person he is. No, that was just kind of a normal conclusion.

He had been _kissed_.

A part of his mind kicked him when he remembered the details. A weird cryptid that had sucked his blood before had kissed him.

But man,  
It was so fucking hot.


	4. Bloodletting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for now the only thing he could do was to wait and hide.
> 
> Hm. How boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison hides
> 
> HELLO W h ats up !!!! inspiration struck again so im like ;;;; yeah. i love this fic and mostly its like 100% self indulgent so i am glad y'all like it and are also super into vampire action aka big hog man sucking blood cus honestly???? A++ w o w
> 
> ANYWAYS no betas we die with typos. thank y'all for reading and i hope you guys like it !

The young man walked through the snow, scarf around his neck, weather so cold he could see his breath. He walked through the forest, among the trees in silence, the sound of his footsteps through the snow being the only thing audible around him. His nose was cold, hand shoved on his pocket as he walked around. 

He continued to walk quietly, until he heard creaking on the trees around him. A dark figure moved from branch to branch, until it landed in front of Jamison. 

It was Mako. His huge figure basically glowed under the sun, dark skin almost glistening, like in those bad romance novels he read when he was a teenager and then proceeded to throw away. He stepped forward, huge hands grasping at Jamison gently, thumbs pressing against his cheeks in a tender way. 

He melted into the feeling, closing his eyes. Hot thick lips pressed against his own, his thick tongue slipping inside of his mouth, caressing his insides. His hands undressed Jamison, huge fingers pressing against the bruises he had left in the past, over the bite wounds that had closed up already.

Jamison moaned at the sensation, greedy and needy. He let himself being undressed as Mako pushed him against the snow. It was funny, it wasn’t cold but warm as Mako pulled his own pants down, kissing and licking all over Jamison, soft kisses pressing against his pale skin. 

“Mako…” he whispered against the man as he felt one hand wrap around Jamison’s erect dick, pumping slowly, thumb pressing against the tip, making him gasp. He wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck, opening his eyes to see Mako staring down at him. 

Mako’s soft expression changed to a vicious one, eyes glowing red as he bared his teeth. He bit down on Jamison’s neck unlike the other times. Before it was full of pleasure, made him hard and made him feel calm but this time hurt. It hurt as Mako bit down on him, and Jamison cried out as Mako ripped off a piece of flesh off his neck, blood dripping off his mouth, his face covered in it.

 

He almost fell down the bed. Jamison woke up in a shot, eyes wide. He was shocked, his neck hurting from the bites he had. And yet heat pooled on his belly, his cock erect and leaking. He had been humping the sheets, and Jamison was already too far gone. He closed his eyes, thinking about Mako lips and hands, his fingers, the way he gently kissed him as he continued to hump the sheets, his hand going to touch his own nipples, thinking of how it would feel if Mako was to do it with his own fingers.

Jamison dug his head on the mattress, gasping wordlessly as he came on his pajama pants, his orgasm going from the tip of his toes to his head, going through every bone.   
Once done he took a breather, panting, his crotch uncomfortably wet. He would have to replace them, goddamn. 

He decided to ignore the part of the dream where Mako killed him to chase his own orgasm. He thought about it after the fact, the entire ordeal.   
One, he had a fucking sex dream with Mako. He had actually jerked off to the thought of Mako fucking him, and if that wasn’t weird then Jamison didn’t know.

He knew nothing about the man apart from the fact that he was a vampire and had fed off Jamison a couple of times already. He hadn’t killed him, and it seemed Mako was _protecting_ Jamison from god knows what. But it still felt weird to just jerk off to him, like it was totally okay that Mako fed off him. 

Maybe it was? He didn’t know. It was the first time he interacted with a vampire. 

Sighing he got up from the bed, throwing his dirty underpants at the laundry basket as he went to the bathroom and cleaned his own spunk off.   
It had been a week since Mako had advised him to stay put and while Jamison didn’t really feel like obeying him, he figured that it wouldn’t hurt to listen the advice of a giant brick house of a man who also was a vampire and had already killed about four people.   
Jamison was starting to get bored out of his skull. There wasn’t much to do, browse the internet, jerk off, watch shows, play video games. Normally he would spend one or even two weeks holed up in his apartment, but the fact that he wasn’t advised to go out made it just more tempting to him. 

As tempting as it was he still didn’t want to risk his life. Maybe just some days and he would do something outside. He could handle watching nothing but animated movies on his laptop one more day.  
Except by the fact that he was now out of clean clothes. He sighed, looking at the overflowing laundry basket at the corner of his room. 

There was nothing else he was planning on doing, so Jamison grabbed his last set of clean pajamas pants and grabbed the laundry basket, along with his phone and keys.   
The building had a laundry room on the first floor so he wouldn’t have to get out. He shoved into the laundry basket along with his clothes fabric soap and made his way out of the door.

Having only one arm made it hard for him to do anything, obviously. He had to put down the laundry basket to close his door and lock it. Normally he would let it open, but with how his life had turned out the past few weeks he wasn’t going to fucking risk it. 

Going through the elevator he made his way to the laundry room. He saw a couple of young people on pajamas as well, but it wasn’t too crowded. Thankfully they didn’t pay attention to him, too tired and full of caffeine with school books under their armpits.  
The Laundry room had another person in it. She glanced up to Jamison, but then turned back to her book as she sat on one corner. He just whispered a good morning, and she did the same. Jamison appreciated that. 

The machines were free to use so Jamison used three at the same time for his different clothing. There were about another ten people could use, so no one would complain to him. The machines rumbled to life as he turned them on. He knew the moment he went upstairs to wait he would forget his laundry and it would get stolen, so he just rather wait there for the cycle to end. In the meantime he sat on one of the benches, pulling his phone out of his pants. 

Jamison had been following closely the news, trying to see if Mako had attacked again. There didn’t seem to be anything new, however. Increase of illegal activity but Jamison wasn’t sure if that was related to his whole current ordeal.   
Nothing was of much help. No one seemed to have the right information about what Mako actually _was_. He thought Vampires hated garlic and sun, and yet Mako didn’t seem bothered by garlic, and sun did not kill him. Was he really a vampire, or was he some kind of strange creature?

Well, the most prominent feature of vampires was that they fed of blood and had huge fangs, which is something Mako definitely did. But the rest of what Jamison thought vampires were like, that seemed to be fake.   
Hopefully everything would resolve itself, but he had the feeling on his belly that it would not. But for now the only thing he could do was to wait and hide.

Hm. How boring. But it was necessary.

To unwind he browsed useless and funny articles on the internet. Going through funny forums, image boards and the likes trying to ignore everything. The washing machines finished their cycles, and Jamison stood up to shove his wet laundry on the dryers and sat down once again.   
Time passed and the girl that was sitting there finished with her laundry, picked her things and left while she muttered a short goodbye at Jamison. He bid her a short farewell as well. 

He spent his time watching videos on the internet until the dryer cycle finished off. Finally he picked everything and went back to his apartment. Good amount of time had passed since he came down, so that was a good way to spend his day. Who knows, maybe he would clean his apartment too. 

Which is what he did. Once he got there he started to clean the trash that was on the floor. It wasn’t a deep cleaning, but just decluttering the garbage and beer bottles on the carpet. It took him about an hour to make the house slightly cleaner than it was, and Jamison felt a bit better.   
Maybe being holed up in his room wasn’t so bad if he could actually make his place look decent. 

By the time he finished cleaning around it was starting to get dark. His room was actually clean for once, and slipping under the sheets with clean and warm pajamas felt good. He pulled his laptop on his chest, watching movies online as he drank soda.

The sky outside was already dark. Jamison was absorbed on the movie, until a sound outside of his window startled him. It was loud and desperate, something knocking at his window. It was so sudden it almost made him drop his laptop on the floor.

“What?” He whispered to himself as he heard the noise again, more desperate than before.

Jamison shoved the computer off his lap, into his night stand as he basically raced towards the window. That window had the emergency fire exit on it, but he never actually used it. The curtains were closed and Jamison pulled them open, to see a familiar figure out of the window. 

Mako was basically pressed against the window, blood covering his frame. Jamison felt a lot of things at the same time, horror and worry being the main sentiments.   
Mako pressed a bloody palm against the window forcefully, making Jamison yelp. He heard shouting outside, coming closer.

Jamison had two choices, or even several more but only one crossed his mind. He opened the window immediately, letting Mako almost fall forward on top of him, entering the window barely. As soon as he was inside Jamison closed the window and the curtains, hiding into the darkness of his room as he heard people outside. He placed himself under the window against the wall, listening carefully for several minutes until he couldn’t hear anyone else outside.

“They’re gone,” Mako said, panting. Jamison turned to him and noticed Mako was covered in blood, but unlike every other time this time it was his actual own blood. And a lot of it. 

“What- holy shit, hold on-” Jamison ran to the bathroom, hands going through everything he had available, getting the bandages and alcohol and everything needed to treat whatever wounds Mako had. He shoved everything on his arms and ran out of the room. Mako was already propped against the bed, panting heavily. “What happened?!”

“Got shot. A lot.” Mako wheezed out. “One of them recognized me as the one that killed his friends. Shot me a lot. Wasn’t ready for it.”

“You were shot?!” As horrified as Jamison was, he tried to keep his volume down. He didn’t want the entire building to know about his current predicament. “Where those the guys you told me about?! Are ya okay?!” 

Mako waved his hand as if to tell Jamison that he was okay, but the young blond was still freaking out. Bullet wounds?! He would have to get something sharp to get them out of Mako, and there was risk of infection. There- he couldn’t handle it. They would have to go to the hospital and they would realize that Mako was a vampire, and then what would happen with Mako? What would happen then? What-

“Jamie,” Mako placed a bloody hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. His stomach went cold, gulping saliva as he stared at Mako’s tired eyes. “I lost a lot of blood.”

“I don’t know what to do. I- I can’t help. I dont- I-”

“You can help me.” His hand curled around Jamison’s skinny wrist, pulling him close. 

Jamison’s cheeks went red at the contact, their faces awfully close one to the other. His lower lip trembled, eyelids fluttering. “Wh-what do you need?”

Mako lips brushed against Jamison’s neck, the part where there were no bite marks. He whispered to his neck, hot and awfully close, his skin making Jamison burn up. 

“Blood.”

His teeth sank on Jamison’s neck, but this time it was different. It wasn’t like before. He felt pain and pleasure before but this time, it felt savage and hungry, Mako buried his fangs on his flesh like he was going to kill him. It hurt, bad. It hurt like his entire body was burning. 

“Ah!” he yelped, going limp once again as he felt the blood being sucked out of him, drank, chugged like cheap beer in a warm sunday afternoon. Mako cradled his head in an attempt to be comforting but it was terrifying. It was completely different to before- the tenderness and carefulness was replaced with the need to feed, the need to suck him dry.

He must have been pushed up to the bed because now he was lying down on the soft sheets. He felt the silky warmth enveloping him while he laid limp, terrified, gasping out of breath as Mako ate away at him. He felt his skin pale, clammy and his head buzz, pain too intense for him to even say something. It used to be something erotic for Jamison, and it terrified him that it still was. That feeling of being in the brink of death, cradled in the arms of a beast like a dead ragdoll, head lolling back while dying- it was something he never imagined would be into.

He remembered his dream, where Mako just took a chunk out of his neck and ate it. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open to see if Mako had ripped his flesh. He could only feel his blood drip off, coat his neck and his shoulders as Mako continued. By now he would normally stop, but he kept going at it more and more, fingertips going blue at the lack of blood. 

Jamison could no longer breath. He felt himself asphyxiated, until Mako finally, finally unlatched, pressing tender lips to his wound. 

“I’m sorry,” Mako whispered but Jamison didn’t register is, twitching and panting for air as the world around him turned black.


	5. Blood Clot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a bizarre situation he landed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained.
> 
> Hello!! New chapter!! I don't have much to say apart that this is a bit of exposition. I hope you guys like the chapter cus i super enjoyed writing it!!! thank you for reading!!!!

Everything was too overwhelming. It hurt too much. He awoke to feeling pain, gasping for air and neck stinging. He could barely breath, eyelids heavy as he regained consciousness.  
Jamison felt like he was having a fever dream. He felt his body heavy, numb and full of pain. A massive palm petted his head.

“Jamie?” It was Mako. He could tell from his voice, his palm, everything about him and yet when Jamison turned he saw him but couldn’t truly focus on him. His eyes were glassy, attempting his hardest to focus at the man beside him. 

Mako just sat there, gently patting Jamison’s buzzed head, fingers tracing circles on his scalp.   
The corners of his eyes went black and he lost consciousness once more.

The next time he woke up he felt better. It still felt like a truck had hit him, body sore and stiff but he didn’t feel like his skin was about to erupt in flames.   
He was shaking, too, entire body feeling cold as he snuggled under his warm covers. The warmth felt good on his chilly, clammy skin. His world was still nothing but misery, however.  
He heard sounds coming from the kitchen of his apartment and his gut went cold. His head was spinning and he couldn’t focus very well on his thoughts, which is probably why he stood up, shaking and weak and made his way to the kitchen to find out what was happening.

It was a stupid idea, but he wasn’t good with impulse. Jamison quickly stumbled over himself, his knees weak and barely able to hold his weight. He made his way, the door already open as he silently approached the kitchen.  
The smell of eggs and oil reached his nose, and it made his stomach rumble loudly. He peeked his head to the kitchen.

Mako was in the kitchen, his back turned to Jamison as he was doing… something. Cooking? Why the fuck was Mako the vampire cooking in his kitchen? Was he hallucinating?   
He placed his hand on the wall but was too weak, ultimately almost slipping into his face. He yelped, catching Mako’s attention as he turned and saw Jamison barely able to stand on his feet.

“Jamie-”

“Ah-” Jamison didn’t know what he wanted to do, but he slipped and almost fell, just far too weak to actually stand upright. Mako immediately went over him, catching him by the armpits and keeping him steady.

“You should lay down.” 

Jamison was about to tell him to fuck off, but didn’t have the energy to do so. Mako picked him up like one does with a stray cat, and he basically carried him to the bed where he just plopped him on the sheets, covering him once more. Hadn’t Jamison been feeling like garbage he would have told the vampire to suck it, to leave him alone or what the fuck he was doing and yet instead he just let himself being carried over. He was tired, but didn’t take a nap as Mako left the room to finish cooking.  
Maybe now he truly was dead, and this was heaven. A huge, fantastically hot man making breakfast for him on his apartment.  
Until he remembered said hunk of a man also sucked his blood and left him half dead.

What a bizarre situation he landed in. 

His mind felt like it was buzzing, breathing heavily until Mako returned with a plate full of food.  
Eggs and toast, with bacon too. Jamison suddenly felt suspicious as he didn’t remember having any of those items on his pantry.

“You only had ramen noodles, had to went out to buy some eggs and things.” Mako lowered the plate to put it in front of Jamison, who was lying on his side on the bed, most of his body and face covered with the sheets. He also placed a glass of milk on the nightstand next to the bed, where Jamison could reach it if he extended his arm.

Jamison stared at the food, and then back up to Mako. 

“You should eat.”

Jamison gulped. He had absolutely no idea the fuck he should _act_.  
He reviewed the events on his mind, once more to figure out if he wasn’t losing his fucking mind. He had been attacked by Mako before, but it was kind of hot and he didn’t really die so, no harm done he guessed. Then Mako entered his apartment building, and sucked him off to the point Jamison was on the verge of death. Now Mako was there, giving him breakfast.

“What are you playing at?” Jamison hissed weakly at Mako, who just stared down at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Ya fucking... “ Jamison lowered the sheet a little, his face now uncovered as he stared up at Mako. “Ya almost fucking killed me, and now you’re givin’ me breakfast like we just fucked?”

Mako shrugged. “The least I could do.”

The vampire’s clothes were ridden with bullet holes from where he was shot at, but his body didn’t seem to be hurt. There were no bullet holes in his skin, not even scars to show for them. 

“I needed to heal immediately. I should… have asked permission.”

“Permission to suck me blood? Leaving me half dead? It fucking hurt, dude.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jamison sighed, rubbing his shaved head with his hand. Things still didn’t make much sense for him. He grabbed the plate and dragged him close to him, eating the eggs.  
God, they tasted so fucking good. Deep down he wished they tasted like garbage so he could just throw them to Mako, but they actually tasted really good and it felt like heaven.

Still didn’t erase what Mako did, though. 

“I don’t understand anything.” Jamison said with a mouthful of eggs. He swallowed as he scooped more, still angry that it tasted pretty damn good. “I don’t understand what the fuck ya are doing.”

“I’m taking care of you.”

“But _why_!” Jamison basically screamed, his stomach rumbling harder the more he ate. God it was so delicious, goddamn, he hadn’t had a decent meal that wasn’t ramen in so long. 

“You rather me kill you?”

“No! But,” He sat up, hissing still in pain and bringing the plate to his lap as he continued to ate. “Don’t act like Im stupid for questioning this!”

“I-”

“No! Shut up! Look, lets look at the facts, eh? Number one, you sucked my blood, being all vampire and shit. You make weird threats that I shouldn’t mess with the wrong people and to basically hide in my apartment. Then you come here, full of bullets and you suck my blood even more to the point I almost died.”

“You weren’t in the brink of death.”

“Well fuck it sure felt like so to me! Doesn’t matter. Ya basically showed up on my life to suck off my blood.”

Mako scratched his head.

“Ya attacked those guy that were gonna kill me. I understand that and, Thanks I _guess_ but I still got no Idea what the fuck you are. And you make me breakfast like no big deal! Like ya didn’t just suck my blood several times. I have absolutely zero idea of what is going on. Are ya gonna explain to me what the fuck is happening?!”

Mako looked around, as if he was unsure but then shrugged and nodded. “Okay.”

Mako pulled the chair from the corner and moved it close to the bed, sitting down on it. It creaked a little but didn’t break. Good, Jamison didn’t have money to replace it. 

“My name is Mako Rutledge and I am a vampire.”

“I know that, fucknuts. Ya sucked me blood, remember?” He shoved more food into his maw. “I would be worried ya weren’t a vampire but maybe some weirdo cannibal. So you’re a vampire, but ya just came here? Ya are new to this city, eh?”

Mako eyes went a little wide, surprised. “How do you know?”

“I made some research. There don’t seem to be any news about idiots being dead cus someone sucked ‘em dry. It all started recently, so I’m guessing ye are new.”

“Well, yeah. Arrived not too long ago. Been here for about a year. I just… wander around, traveled around from city to city. Not much to do when you’re a vampire that can’t stay too much in one place.”

“Ah, they start to hunt ya, eh? Suck too many sucker’s blood? Makin’ people suspicious?”

Mako shrugged, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but didn’t in the end. He sighed. “Been here for a bit, like this place. Seems nice.”

“Those people. Ya attacked them and killed them. Ya attacked the ones that attacked me later on, too. Ya keep killing those people that are tryin’ to kill me. Why? Why am I so important to you? Why are they important to you that ya keep feeding off them? Do you have a personal vendetta against them?”

Mako chuckled, brow furrowed as if Jamison suggested something really silly. “No, nothing like that. No personal revenge or anything, against them or you. It’s nothing like that.”

“Then what the fuck?”

“I was wandering at night. I saw two guys attacking you, and I decided to step up. I knew they were criminals. I did my research of this place. I wander at night, and I see them and I know what they do. I suppose seeing them beating the crap out of you made me realize I should do something. So I did.”

“So…” Jamison cleaned the egg off his lower lip with his thumb. “Ya killed them because they were awful people.”

“That’s right. I saw them do it again, their friends so I attacked them again. But one escaped, saw me. Which is why I was attacked, they saw me and they want revenge on the people I killed.”

“Those guys are part of a criminal organization. Ya know, shady shit. The first guys ya killed asked me to make a bomb to kill people with- I don’t do that shit. They probably some kind of shady stupid criminal garbage.” Jamison sighed, rubbing his face. 

Mako nodded. “That’s exactly right. They want to kill you, and me. We are now both entangled into it.”

“I mean, ya have to eat. If ya eat assholes then it isn’t that bad, I guess.”

“Not necessarily.”

Jamison cocked his head, confused. 

“I can feed of animals just right.”

“You… can?”

“Human blood tastes way better. But… if it was about surviving I can do with animal blood just fine.”

Junkrat nodded, learning more about vampires. That is until the realization hit me like a bag of bricks on his stupid shaved head.

“What the fuck.”

“Hm?”

“So, okay, let’s recap, shall we?!” Jamison became irate once more. “Ya killed those guys because they’re assholes. Ya don’t need to feed off humans- ya can perfectly do it with animals, huh?! Is that right, did i get the fuckin’ facts right?!”

“Yes…?”

“Then why the _fuck_ did ya feed off me?! Why did ya suck me fuckin’ blood when it is now a fact ya were not obligated to?! Ya saved me life and yet you did it! What the hell, man?!”

Mako was caught off guard with the question. 

“Ya keep sayin’ that it was to protect me from those assholes, but ya wouldn’t suck me blood if that was true!”

“The… way I fed with those people I killed. That was to eat. To sustain myself. To kill. As with the way I fed off you when I was hurt. I needed blood to heal, human blood to heal better. You felt it was different than when I did it before.”

Jamison brought his fingers to the new puncture wounds. Yes, it felt different. It felt like he was going to die. While when Mako sucked on his blood before it was something that felt, if anything, incredibly intimate. It hurt, but it was _different_. It was a hurt that he enjoyed and that, while at first made him feel terrified it now it was almost if anything comforting.

But when Mako healed, it had been absolutely horrifying. Sure it was a little kinky but that was because Jamison was kind of a weirdo. It surely was more terrifying than hot. It was completely different. 

“Yeah it felt… different.”

“I didn’t suck your blood to feed off you, those times.”

“Then why did ya do it?”

“Er… I think you’re...“

“What?”

“You’re pretty hot.”

Silence reigned for several seconds. None of them said anything or moved, Mako’s face slightly flushed as Jamison just stared at him trying to figure out if he heard right.

“What.”

“When I feed, I get in a different mindset. It feels like… I am the hunter, and they’re prey. Like I’m the wolf and they’re the rabbits. I killed them, ate them, drained their blood. When I saw you there, your nose bleeding and you washed in the moonlight- I didn’t want to eat you. I think you’re pretty hot. So I wanted to know what you tasted like. Not as food, but as knowing what your _taste_ is. I liked having you at my grasp like that.”

More silence.

“That sounded way too creepy, right?” Mako bit his lip.

“K-kind of. But,” Jamison cheeks were flushed. “You think I’m hot so you wanted to taste me because that’s hot for vampires. And you kept doing it because You think I’m hot.”

“Y-yes.”

“Oh.”

Everything felt weird and awkward. Jamison probably should feel something about the fact that Mako sucked his blood because it was hot to him. There was too much going on the young man had no idea how to react. What to say. What was he supposed to do?

Probably not say that he thought that it was pretty hot though.

...Except that that was literally what he did. 

“It… it was pretty hot,” he admitted. “I mean, it was scary but also kind of like… hot. It hurt like fuck later, though.”

“I’m sorry about that. I am not really aware of the after effects.”

“Well now you know it fuckin’ hurt.” He licked his lower lip. “But it… was hot.”

“It was hot for you too?”

“I mean, it… was. You’re a big fuck who is also kind of like, super handsome. And ya basically saved me from those fucks, too. It was basically a Knight in shining armor situation, until ya bit me of course. But even so, when ya sucked me blood… it was… it was kind of good. Like it hurt, and it was terrifying but it also felt like… this thing? Like I probably shouldn’t feel this way and yet I did, like it felt good.”

More silence. “Y’know, like a danger fuck.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Mako sighed. “But… you liked it.”

“Why are we being so weird?” Jamison sighed. “Ya fuckin’ made out with me the other day. I think we know where this is going.”

Mako blinked. For one second Jamison thought that maybe he went too far or something, until Mako stood up. He grabbed the now empty breakfast plate and put it away, turning to face Jamison once again.  
He leaned over the bed, his face extremely close to Jamison’s the young blond could feel his breath, red eyes staring down at him. 

“...Mako?”

He said nothing. Instead, he pressed his thick lips against Jamison’s. He closed his eyes at the sensation, Mako’s huge frame on top of him, his stomach gently pinning him down on bed, not strong enough to truly hurt him. His tongue went deep his mouth, licking and tasting him. Jamison draped his arm behind Mako’s neck, clinging to him as he felt his cheeks burn.

Mako’s huge palm pressed against his chest softly, rubbing circles. He went down and down, making Jamison moan in his grasp. His teeth caressed at his skin but didn’t pierce, thankfully. Jamison didn’t know if he could handle another blood sucking. He felt like was burning up, still.

The vampire’s palm landed on Jamison’s crotch, very slowly rubbing on the crotch. Jamison grinded against the palm, soft sounds spilling from his mouth as Mako sheer size just overwhelmed him, making him caught, pinned like a prey animal. And he liked the danger of it, the overwhelming presence of Mako on top of him.

He kept rubbing at him, and it felt good but there was a very noticeable lack of an erection. Mako rubbed a bit harder, also slightly frowning. Jamison opened his eyes and looked down, noticing how his cock was still flaccid, even though at this point it should have been very much erect. Hell, he had gotten hard from just a quick though, how come getting rubbed wasn’t getting him up?

When he realized what he rolled his eyes and let go of Mako’s neck in frustration.

“Ya sucked me blood, mate. I can’t get much down there.”

“Oh.”

They both stared at Jamison’s crotch and Jamison could tell Mako felt guilty about it. 

“Hey, I’m still tired, lets… put it out till later, okay?” He patted Mako’s arm. It was the truth, anyways. He was still pretty spent from everything.

Mako nodded. They both laid in the bed, looking up at the ceiling of the apartment.

“They want us dead,” Jamison said finally, turning to face at Mako who kept staring at the ceiling. “They already tried to kill ya.”

“I know.”

“What are we gonna do about it?”

Mako took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Not yet. Need to think.”

The vampire turned to face Jamison, in an attempt to be comforting. “You’re safe here. They don’t know where you live.”

Jamison chuckled. “Yeah, I feel pretty safe now.”


	6. Hematoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Jamison was feeling better. He had made up for the lack of blood which was good, his head didn’t feel like it was going to burst at any moment now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! new chapter!! sorry for the delay, everything has been crazy lately because of work, the holidays, etc. But!!! here it is!!! 
> 
> I hope y'all like this chapter, i had a loooot of fun writing it wiNK WINK HMMMM
> 
> :) This is the good chapter
> 
> I hope y'all like it!!! thank you for reading !!!!!

The day after Jamison was feeling better. He had made up for the lack of blood which was good, his head didn’t feel like it was going to burst at any moment now. 

Mako had stayed at his apartment while he recuperated, at first he thought maybe it was to take care of him, but a part of him thought that maybe Mako was hiding as well. Did he even live somewhere? Mako said he wasn’t from his town, so maybe he was squatting somewhere.  
He took the mug on his hand and took a sip of the lukewarm black coffee as he read at the screen. 

There has been news about suspicious criminal activity on the rise. Jamison supposed it was the group he had managed to piss off, and that they were up to shit. The blond would have to stay hidden for a while, not wanting to risk being found by them. But the idea of being cooped up like a hamster in a box didn’t sit well with him.

Well, it wasn't like he could do much for now. Sighing, he placed the cup back at his side as he kept browsing the internet, returning to the forum of paranormal activity. Now that he had participated in it curiosity would eat at him to see if there were any news related to Mako.  
Which, now that he thought about it was silly. The Vampire was basically rooming with him at the moment. 

Well, it never hurt to check.

The pinned thread had the title “Vampire Thread: All discussion related to vampires goes here”. He clicked on the name of the thread, getting into the page of the discussion.  
One of the top comments caught his attention.

“Okay so my uncle is a supernatural investigator and he told me vampires cant enter your house if they werent invited, u have to invite them if they want to enter. But i dont kown how that works with rental and aparmtnets. Even so, just put garlic outside and they wont get near you.”

Jamison recalled throwing a clove of garlic at Mako earlier that week and it not doing anything. This paranormal investigator seemed to be wrong. Also, he didn’t really invite Mako inside his place, but again, it isn’t really _his_ apartment, it’s just a rental. He would have to ask Mako about that.

“Teh way to kill a vampire is to cut their head off, stab them with a wooden stake thru their heart, putting a necklace of garlic around their neck and then burning them”

“I took a picture of the vampire” attached was a photo of a very skinny, pale man that had a rodent face. It looked very, very photoshopped. Jamison was pretty sure he saw that picture last year in some memes. Someone had commented on the picture. “Actually thats ur mom”

Jamison had to admit he laughed, but apart from that there was nothing really important in that thread. He noticed in the far right upper corner of the page, where his username was there was a red bubble, indicating he had personal messages that he hadn’t read.  
He wasn’t very active on the site, and when he was it was in small forums, so it was a surprise that he actually got some messages.

He clicked away at his icon to see the messages. 

**Cockolordo69:** yO did you fuckIGN suck vampire FUCKING COKC

 **Cockolordo69:** bet you likied that eh EH fuckign suck vampire fuck cokc

 **Cockolordo69:** pussy

Jamison blinked a few times before he started to laugh. Jesus. There were other messages, asking him how the vampire looked, if he died because the vampire sucked him, if it was a hobo- he wasn’t really into the idea of sharing the fact that the vampire was living with him with a bunch of internet randos. The newest message was from a familiar user, however.

 **Cockolordo69:** bet u liked uh. Bet u sucked that vampire fatT cokc eh. Did u like fcking buttfuked by a vampire ssuccer.

He rolled his eyes. He didn’t delete the messages, it was pretty funny to be honest.  
Well, apart from being called gay in the internet, he didn’t find out much. He had a lot of questions and he would have to resort to Mako, but he was pretty sure that was bad a bit rude. 

“Hey,” Mako stumbled inside of the bedroom, holding a transparent glad and it had cranberry juice in it, with a silly straw which Mako used to drink from it. “How you feeling?”

“Way better.” He chuckled as Mako took a drink from the cranberry juice.

Wait.

Jamison didn’t have cranberry juice.

“Uh,” He chuckled, nervously. “What’cha drinkin’?”

“Blood.”

Jamison’s lips twitched a bit. He stared very intently at the man, too shocked to know what to say.

“I-is it, er, human, or-”

“Relax, I’m bullshitting you. I bought cranberry juice when I got us eggs the other day.”

Jamison felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He didn’t want to think that he had some random civilians blood in his apartment. Mako drank at his juice while making his way towards the bed. Jamison popped his shoulders.

“There seems to be a rise on criminal activity lately, probably the assholes that shot ye.” Mako huffed, lowering himself on the mattress next to Jamison as the blond showed Mako the articles with pictures of the suspects. “Recognize any of ‘em?”

Mako looked at the screen for few moments, and pointed a fat finger at one of them. It was was a young man, green eyes and brown hair. 

“Was one of the guys that shot me.”

There was no name on the article or anything, just that he had been spotted. Then it seemed that those crimes were in fact related to that criminal group. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about that. Things were getting a little bit out of control, and he wasn’t sure if it would keep going like that or not. He was worried about his safety, but there wasn’t really much he could do.  
At least Mako was there to protect him.

“How long ya stayin’ here?” He asked, but then realized immediately that it probably sounded super rude. “I mean, do ya even have somewhere to go? It’s not that I don’t want ye ‘ere, but ya got shot at! I’m a bit worried.”

Mako shrugged, thankfully he didn’t seem offended by Jamison’s question. “I go around, sleep is not as necessary for me that I am a vampire.” He frowned. “I used to stay at an abandoned building, but getting there I have to cross through their territory. And now they know how I look like. Will have to look somewhere else to stay.”

The massive man simply shrugged, and Jamison felt like crap. “I mean, ya can stay ‘ere as long as ye want.” 

Mako looked at him with intense red eyes. “I’ve been here because I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“W-well, yeah, thanks mate. But- Ya saved me multiple times. It’s the least I could do, lettin’ ya stay ‘ere.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah, mate! Of course not. I’ve been lonely for a while. I don’t mind the company. And like I said, ya saved me!”

“You don’t mind me drinking your blood?”

Oh, right. He did do that. 

“Well, I don't know. It’s weird. I am still not sure how to feel about that. Let’s pretend that’s okay for now, eh?”

“Hmm,” Mako accepted that answer, it seems. Jamison went back to staring at his laptop, but was distracted by the feeling of the body next to him. 

Mako’s words rung through his head, how apparently he had saved him if only because he considered him “attractive”... just thinking about that made Jamison’s cheeks redden. 

He turned to face Mako, lying on the bed. The vampire’s huge fingers brushed at the bitemarks he had left before, and it made Jamison shudder and bite out a moan, fingers gripping at the sheets underneath him.

Mako pressed even harder, getting close and almost whispering at Jamison’s ear. “Seen you around. You stand out. Seen you work and build.”

“Stalker,” Jamison huffed, but he wasn’t creeped out at it. Maybe it was just the hormones, though.

“It is in my nature.” Mako got close, his thick tongue pressing against the bite wounds, and it sent a jolt through Jamison’s body, making him hiss in pleasure and melt into putty.

“I think I got enough blood, mate,” The blond gasped. “Wanna try again?”

He didn’t have to say it twice before Mako’s free hand pressed against the growing bulge on Jamison’s pants. He gasped softly, thrusting his hips to meet with the huge palm. He opened the fly on Jamison’s jeans, tugging them down along with his underwear, throwing them off the bed. Mako scooted near the blond, one hand scooping Jamison’s head and curling at the back, to press his fingers on the sensitive scars of the bitemarks, the other hand gently rubbing and pressing at Jamison’s growing erection.

He bit his lip, whimpering softly and holding into Mako. They remained like that for what it felt like several minutes, until Jamison felt like he was about to blow. Mako gave one final gentle squeeze, scooting down until the blond could feel Mako’s breath on his pelvis. 

His intoxicating tongue pressed against his skin, licking up and down, dipping into his hip bones and leaving a trail of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Jamison breathed, fingers tugging at his head as his breath hitched, moaning as he felt that tongue lick at his inner thighs, thick lips tickling at his pale skin, up and down until he licked at the base of his cock and up to the tip, lapping at the precum that gathered on the head. “Ah, fuck- Mako-”

Mako swallowed him down, made Jamison arch his back as he tried to keep still, fingers pressing at his stomach and turning the skin white. He moaned loudly, like a whore, absolutely without any regrets as Mako bobbed his head up and down, tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, cheeks hollowing and thick lips brushing against his skin. 

“Fuck! Fuck me- oh fuck!” God, Mako was so good at this, he felt like he was in heaven being given a blowjob by angels. It felt like his nerves were exploding, as strong hands grabbed his thighs and massaged them. 

Jamison felt his balls tighten up against his body, rolls of sweat roll down his pale stomach, throat bared, almost an invitation to Mako. His big teeth scraped against his skin and by God, did Jamison want them to pierce him. He wanted him to drink him, to feed off him. To be his food source. 

“Bite me,” Jamison was able to whisper in his trance. He bared his throat, placed his arms at his sides and kept still, wanting to be presentable to the man sucking him. “Suck me dry. Drink me. Mako. Please. Feed off me.”

He felt those thick lips separate off him with a pop, drool dripping off his cock. Jamison opened his eyes, to look at Mako, face flushed while he panted.  
The Vampire was already taking his clothes off, his powerful body was on show. He was big, chest soft and fat, nipples pierced. Jamison wanted to suck on those tits. His lower body was powerful and strong, his cock erect just under his belly. It was big, proportionate to him. 

Weren’t vampires dead? If he was dead, then how come there could be blood flow enough to get an erection?  
Why was he questioning that right now? Who cared? He wanted to gobble it until he choked on vampire cum. 

He noticed that his body was still hurt. There were wounds that hadn’t fully healed, like it was a scab that wouldn’t heal. He hadn’t taken enough blood from Jamison. The blond closed his eyes and bared his neck at Mako, feeling completely exposed.

“Jamie-”

“Ya need to heal, eh?” He chuckled. “Come on, I don’t mind.”

He felt Mako’s weight on top of him, his tongue pressing against the bared and untouched skin at Jamison’s neck, his gut pressing him down, his cock brushing against his own. 

“Fuck me,” Jamison almost begged, and he felt the cool, wet press of a fat digit against his arse as Mako kept licking and breathing him. “Fuck m-”

He gasped as the finger dipped inside of his asshole. He remembered something that Mako said about his saliva being a numbing agent, or something like that. He couldn’t remember now. Whatever it was, he loved it, he couldn’t get enough of it. He was sure that that delicious finger had been coated with Mako’s spit, by the way it opened him up so easily. 

They grinded together until one finger turned into two, scissoring him and pressing against his prostate and making him cry out in pleasure. Mako just smelled him, breathed him down as if he himself was getting of on Jamison’s scent alone. 

He felt the head of Mako’s cock pushing at his entrance, and slowly penetrating him. Jamison yowled at the feeling of being impaled by the thick dick, it was so fucking big he was sure it was pushing against his lungs.  
The vampire started to thrust slowly, savouring the moment, teeth gently nipping at the pale skin. Mako’s huge belly pressed down at Jamison’s erection, grinding and making the young man almost lose himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, ah, fuck me, fuck Mako,” He moaned loudly, he was pretty sure he was yelling at this point. He felt those sharp teeth press against his neck. Yes, fuck yes.

Mako’s fangs pierced through his skin, Jamison’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. He let out a choked moan, body going limp as Mako kept fucking against him, rocking his lithe body back and forth.  
It hurt, and it felt like he was losing himself but fucking hell it felt fantastic, like his skin was bursting with pleasure, the pain digging at him in a way that it made him moan like a slut, limp against Mako’s embrace, like a prey, completely helpless against the giant man, and yet it made his cock twitch and bubble with precum. 

The feeling of Mako’s tongue lapping at his blood, moaning at the taste of it made Jamison close his eyes, feeling his orgasm from the tip of his toes to his head. It crashed through him and it was the best orgasm he had ever had. He felt it on his pelvis, his dick as it shot and coated both of their bellies as Mako kept pounding him, both hands dragging him close, cradling him in his arms as he kept fucking him.

If it hadn’t that they were naked and Mako was fucking him, it would have looked like Jamison had died and Mako was mourning him, the feeling of complete helplessness against the huge man made Jamison lose his mind, moaning and whimpering as much as he could in his state, hot blood dripping down his neck.  
Soon enough, Mako thrusted in and kept there, cock twitching inside of Jamison as he filled him up, orgasming and pressing himself harder against Jamison as he did so, coming enough that a bit of his seed spurted out of his hole. 

They kept like that for several minutes. Unlike other times, Jamison did not pass out. Mako must have drank less of him than previous times, but he still felt extremely tired, but blissed out, body hurting but in a good way, the way he would pay a million dollars to feel again. 

“You okay?” Mako whispered against his ear, rubbing at his spine up and down gently. 

“Apples,” Jamison chuckled, giving him a tired and goofy smile. They were both a mess, cum and blood decorating their bodies. 

Jamison would have gotten up to get something to clean themselves but he could barely move, feeling weak and exhausted from the blood. But he sighed softly when he saw Mako’s wounds gone. It had worked. He had helped him. 

“Got towels… in the bathroom…” He sighed. Mako pressed a kiss on Jamison’s forehead before standing up, leaving him in the bed.

“Stay there, will clean us up.”

It’s not like Jamison could do anywhere, he was so fucked out of his mind, but he smiled and nodded as Mako made his way to the bathroom.  
Out of boredom and instinct, Jamison reached over for his laptop, opening it lazily as he waited for Mako to return. He was on the verge of falling asleep. 

Last time he had closed the laptop he was on the page with the personal messages, eyes wandering to the most recent one. 

**Cockolordo69:** how itt fELt bng fucced by VAMPI re in the asshole fcking slut

With cum and blood drying up on his body, his cock full of spit and spunk Jamison chuckled as he wrote.

 **BoomRat:** Pretty fucking good, mate.


	7. Hematolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honestly, he never expected to be in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days pass
> 
> Hello!!! This chapter is pretty small, but honestly, it was either this or making it SUPER long cus the next chapter will have LORE! OoOooOOOH. so, that's why this one is a lot shorter than normal. Sorry!! I promise next one will be big !!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it !

Okay, honestly, he never expected to be in this situation.   
He has woken up with other men, that wasn’t new. This time however, the man was a gigantic vampire.  
A hot, hot piece of vampire ass. 

He did not regret it at all, but it still was weird. He never imagined having sex with an actual vampire, even in his wildest dreams.   
Well, okay, there was that one really hot book about vampires, but that was about it. He didn’t actually expect to fuck an actual honest to God vampire. 

Jamison woke up, neck hurting from Mako biting him while they had sex the previous night. He felt weak, but still better than the previous times that had happened. For once, he woke up on his own bed rather than on the curb, so that was a plus. 

Mako wasn’t on the bed, but Jamison heard him on the other room. He stretched, his neck stinging a little as he did so. It felt good, like a reminder of how hot last night was.  
He wouldn’t mind getting bitten from now on, honestly. The idea of just being sucked dry by Mako… God, it made his skin tingle. 

Being engulfed by that man, his huge body wrapping around Jamison, sucking on his blood, just to the last drop. Lapping at it, feeding off Jamison. And him, unable to do a thing, limp, feeling as his blood is being sucked out. 

He was hard, just thinking about it. Jamison sunk on his bed, dry fingertips caressing his tip and going down on his cock softly, thinking about Mako carrying him, like a martyr, his half dead body while fucking him.   
Oh, God. Jamison spat on his hand, and then immediately brought it down on himself once more, using his own spit as lube to jerk himself off at the thought of Mako licking him, sucking him, feeding off his own blood. 

Jamison made very soft whimpers, breathing hard and digging his head on the pillow. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and jerking his hips up, pressing his fingers against the tip of his cock.   
The memory was wonderful, but honestly, it would be better if Mako was there. Jerking him. Sucking his cock, biting his inner thighs. 

He gasped loudly as he grabbed and twisted, curling into himself while slowly pulling at his erect penis. Drool started to spill from Jamison’s mouth, dribbling down his chin pooling on his pillow. Jamison started to hump his own hand, making even more soft noises.

His eyes went wide open as he felt huge warm hands pull at the sheets, leaving him bare and vulnerable. Mako stood at the other side of the bed, staring at Jamison, whose hand was still wrapped around his cock but didn’t move. The young blond became suddenly very aware of everything, and how Mako was seeing him. 

“I, haha, I-” 

He didn’t have a chance to finish whatever he was going to say. Mako grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart delicately, palms wrapped around his milky skin. He brought him closer, his thick lips licking down his inner thighs. Like last night, Mako wrapped his hot wet mouth around Jamison’s cock, sucking into the meat.

“Oh, fuck! Oh fuck!” Jamison screamed, cheeks hot. He was close to coming. 

Mako swallowed, and then Jamison became undone. He was still deep buried on Mako’s throat while he came, but the vampire pulled out, the last strands of semen coating his face.

“Oh, God, I-” He choked on his words as he felt those powerful fangs bite him in the thigh.

It made his orgasm go longer, body tensing and going limp as he felt the blood trickle down his skin, Mako’s hot tongue pressing against the wounds, almost apologizing and yet still feeding off him. The pain was pleasure, rushing through his body like a crash, his nerves setting on fire as he silently screamed, but the silence was quickly replaced by loud moans. 

Mako continued to suck on his blood, and the corner of Jamison’s vision started to blur. He took deep breaths, cold sweats rolling down his forehead. His skin felt clammy and pale, and he felt the fangs pop out of his skin with a sting.

“Ah… fuck…” he whispered, taking deep breaths. He saw the huge figure of Mako move next to him, his cock whipped out and erect. Jamison chuckled, his arm weakly tugging at it. 

But he didn’t have the strength. Mako wrapped his big, thick palm around Jamison’s, and helped him jerk the vampire off. Jamison felt his member twitch, pressed his digits into the velvet skin, feeling the man attached to it grunt and pant. 

“Come on, Mako,” He smiled, lopsided, starting to lose consciousness as the loss of blood began to really affect him. “Come on, big boy. Ya can do it. Ya can do it for me.”

Mako’s speed increased, almost hurting Jamison by how strongly he was jerking himself off. He tugged once, twice, thrice and he grunted deep and hot, wet and sexy, his cock spilling into Jamison’s awaiting face. He even opened his mouth, to catch as much hot semen as he could.

Hmm, interesting. Vampire cum tasted just exactly like a human’s. 

He licked as much as he could, where his tongue reached. Jamison looked up at Mako with adoration, tongue poking out and semen still on his face. Mako reached over, and caressed his face softly, making the young blond feel safe, despite the incredible situation.

Maybe it was weird, but honestly, it was worth it.

 

\---

 

Soon enough, it became a habit. Mako would cook, help Jamison clean around his dirty apartment and then they would fuck. Oh, did they fuck. They fucked on the bed, in the bathroom, on the floor, on the table- any place they could be, they fucked. Mako liked to push him up against the wall, fucking him hard until Jamison sobbed with pleasure. Jamison liked anything that involved the man sticking his cock up his ass, but he wasn’t picky. 

Both liked the blood sucking. It became a ritual of sorts. Mako would grab him and suck him off while having sex. He would make new wounds, and open old ones. His teeth were a weapon, one used to get both of them off.

It wasn’t just the sex. It was… something more. It was highly erotic, Jamison wasn’t going to lie. But the idea that his pseudo boyfriend fed off him, that he healed _off_ Jamison. It was something that made him feel like he was important, like he had actually helped. 

About three days have passed since Mako started to hide inside Jamison’s apartment. There hadn’t been much talk about much else, apart from random and unimportant shit. Jamison figured they had to discuss what the hell they were going to do, but honestly he was so content with the current arrangement he really didn’t want to.

He laid on his couch, toying with his smartphone. There has been an increase on criminal activity on the area, but nothing too drastic. And since Mako had been feeding off Jamison, then there hadn’t been any dead bodies. 

There was a knock on the door. Mako was on the bathroom, taking a piss. And really, he was the only one that was supposed to live there anyways, so he went up to open the door.

“H-hey, good mornin’, miss Vasquez!” Jamison smile was lopsided.

The landlord was standing at the other side of the door. There shouldn’t be really an issue, his rent was paid for and he hadn’t broken anything, so he wasn’t really sure why she was there.

“Afternoon, Fawkes.”

“Oh, uh,” he checked his phone and sure enough, it was about three p.m. “Yeah, sorry. Is… there anything I can do for ye, miss Vasquez? Inspection isn’t until next week, roight?”

“You are right, however, I feel like we need to discuss something, Jamie.” Uh oh. Normally she didn’t call him Jamie until it was serious. 

He wondered if he was going to get kicked out. It didn’t make sense, though. The apartment had been paid via his scholarship. Sure, he was no longer no the scholarship and he was kicked out of college, but the apartment was paid up front. He still had some months left in there! And besides, shouldn’t she advice him before kicking him out? He could sue her. Maybe. Who knows. She-

“I have been having a couple of… complaints from your neighbors.”

“Oh. About what?”

“Your sexual encounters.”

The silence was so thick Jamison almost choked on it.

“This… I don’t care if you have sex or not. You’re an adult, you can do whatever you want. But, I have received several noise complaints about you and your… partner. So, please, for the love of God, try not to scream so much next time. This is your first warning.”

He was pretty sure he was incredibly red. “S-sure. Sorry, chief. Didn’t… realize everybody could hear us.”

“And I would like to remind you that if someone moves in here, you should come straight to me first, so we can-”

“He ain’t movin’ in. We just… y’know. Camping. Next week i’ll be at his place, haha.” He said it just as an excuse, and he almost laughed when he remembered that Mako doesn’t actually live anywhere.

“Okay. Just please, lower your volume. You’re shaking the walls.”

Hot. “Sure chief. Sorry people complained to me about ye.”

“Okay, thank you. And please, clean the place up for next week. It is, after all, inspection day.”

Jamison nodded, smiling as the woman left. He closed the door and he wanted to die right there right now.   
Well, he guessed they would have to be a little bit more quiet. 

Just as he was getting over how absolutely utter embarrassing that was, Mako left the bathroom.

“Hey! Ya wouldn’t believe this. The landlord came over and, heh, told us we had noise complains we fuck so loudly.” Jamison was red again, laughing. “Guess we gotta be a bit more quiet!” 

Mako chuckled a bit, getting closer to Jamison. “Hope I’m not giving you too much trouble here.”

“Nah, mate. Ye are apples. Nothing but the best.”

Mako gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was nice and warm. 

“I should probably leave soon.”

“What? No!”

“We need to figure out what to do with them. With you. They want you dead.”

“And they want you dead too! Guess we have that in common.” 

“Well… I’m… I’m still gonna be in this apartment for few months. Until March. It’s- It’s just December. We can camp here until then. Then we can… Idunno. Move somewhere. Away from this place! Somewhere where people won’t try to kill us.”

“Jamie, we barely know each other. We just… we just fuck.”

“Hey mate ya been feedin’ off me blood for a while now for ya to say we don’t know each other.” Mako grunted a little, unsure. “Okay… what ya want to know? But, I also want to know stuff about ya, okay? It ain’t fair if I’m the only one talking!”

“Okay, okay.” He unwrapped himself off Jamison, and they basically sat in the living room, awkward. It was just easy to say that they would know each other, but it still was weird to just… sit and wait for the other to speak.

But, actually, it was a good idea. Jamison was actually pretty curious about Mako’s past, and how he came to the city. Maybe getting to know each other wasn’t such a bad idea at all.  
But that also meant he would have to talk about himself, too. Ugh. The worst.

“Okay, I’ll ask questions, ye start. Then when I’m happy with it, ya ask questions, I’ll answer, okay?” 

Mako nodded, and shrugged.

“What would you like to know?”


	8. Coagulopathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since when you’ve been a vampire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ask questions, and they get answered
> 
> HI HELLO
> 
> IM... SO SORRY i kind of abandoned this. my life has been very wild lately- i've been working a lot and im super tired so i haven't been able to write as much as I used to. Im sorry!! I have NOT abandoned this! it is still dear to my heart like all my fics. im sorry it has been so long !!!!
> 
> OH, WELL, here is a chapter. It is SUPER short and im sorry about that, but i promise that i will work more on this and my other fics!!
> 
> thank you so much for sticking up with this!!! i love y'all i hope you guys like it!

“Since when you’ve been a vampire?”

Mako touched his chin, thinking. His eyes looked up at the ceiling while deep in thought. “What year is it?”

“Uh, 2018?”

“Huh.” He seemed to do the math on his head, as if he himself forgot when he died. 

This intrigued Jamison, how old could Mako be? A hundred years old? Two hundred? Three? Four? Every second that passed Jamison added another hundred of years. He suddenly felt very vulnerable in presence of what he was now sure was a very, very old being. 

“Ten years.”

“...huh?”

“Been a vampire ten years. Back in 2008, I think.”

Well, that was a little disappointing.

“Wait- aren’t vampires supposed to be real close to the ones that turned ‘em into vampires? I think I read that in a book, or something.”

Mako shrugged. “Yeah, supposedly. A one night stand, bit me during sex so at first I thought it was some weird kinky shit. Turned out asshole was manipulative and it was his way to keep me forever or somethin’.”

Jamison felt uncomfortable. “W-well, what happened to ‘im?”

“Killed him.”

The blond picked at his skin. Curiosity wanted him to ask just how exactly a vampire could die- it seemed that most of his perceptions about vampires were wrong but it didn’t seem right to ask, not right now. 

“Okay, now I ask you a question.” Mako leaned forward a little. “You said these criminals, they sought you to make a bomb, right? Why would they ask you?”

“They said they heard about what I did in college.”

Mako raised his eyebrow, and was about to say something but Jamison raised his hand to stop him. “I answered, my turn now.”

Mako nodded. He knew he would have his question later. “So ya been a vampire for ten years. Ya been alone ever since? Just wanderin’ and surviving?”

“After I killed the guy who turned me, I tried to live a normal life. Had a retail job, kept going. Light doesn’t really affect us. That’s a myth. But People were going to be suspicious that I didn’t age so… I left. Been wandering around since. Haven’t met another vampire so I had to learn everything on my own. I’m still a young vampire, though. Haven’t wandered too much.”

Jamison nodded, content but still wanting to know more about Mako, but it was the vampire’s turn to ask. “What did you do in college that attracted these guys?”

He _really_ didn’t want to answer this question, but it was only fair after Mako had opened up to him. He couldn’t expect him to answer his questions if Jamison didn’t do the same. 

“I, uh… I got expelled from college. Was a Chemical major, with a minor in robotics. One day, I disobeyed the teacher’s directions and worked with the chemicals on my own, with no supervision at all.” He bit his lip. He tried to focus on what happened that day but it kind of really sucked, if he was honest. “Blew up the laboratory. All of it. Had to be taken to the hospital. Got kicked out of college. Lost my scholarship. Will be kicked out of this place in a couple of months.” He touched his stump. “Lost my arm.”

The silence in the room was thick. His eyes were focused on the floor without even looking up to Mako.   
He probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Shit, I made it uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

“No, I… I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay. But- I mean. I was known as the guy who exploded the lab. I’m lucky they didn’t sue me or somethin’. But, they approached me for that. Wanted a bomb. Said sure, ghosted them, now they want to kill me.” 

“You don’t have a family to go back with?”

“Nah. Orphan. The scholarship was gonna get me into good places, but I blew it up. And well, now I’m cooped up here.” He chuckled. “Those were two questions.”

Mako chuckled. “Okay. Ask your two.”

“Alright, uh…” He tapped his thigh, thinking. “How old are you? I mean, how old were ya when ya were turned into a vampire?”

“Twenty-seven. Vampires don’t physically age.”

“So ya would be like, thirty-seven now, huh? I’m twenty-three, by the way. Free answer for ya!”

Mako laughed. Jamison tried to think of another question. “No offence but, I tried to nail ya with a clove of garlic. Ye can also stand daylight… I’m guessin’ a lot of stuff people know about vampires is false, heh?”

“A lot of things, yes. Direct sunlight hurts a little, but doesn’t kills us. The garlic thing, no idea where it came from. We can see our reflections- just not on old mirrors. Something about mercury? I can’t remember.” 

“Read that vampires can’t enter a house until invited?”

“That’s true.”

“I didn’t really invite you here, though? I can’t remember…”

“This isn’t really your home- when the landlord gives permission to other people to live in their home, permission isn’t really needed anymore. It’s dumb and a little complicated.”

“Huh, okay. It comes with a lot of rules, huh?”

Mako shrugged. “Gotta learn them.”

“Aren’t ya lonely? After so many years.”

“Aren’t you?”

Jamison stilled. “I’m used to it.”

“So am I.”

He kept quiet after that. He wasn’t sure if he had any more questions at the moment. He wished he could know more but he wasn’t even really sure what he wanted to know about Mako. It felt just… wrong to treat their relationship as just as Fuck and cuddle. Something inside of him kind of wanted it to be something more.

But maybe Mako didn’t.

“You don’t have any more questions?” The vampire asked. 

Jamison shook his head. He wasn’t sure what else he wanted to know. 

“Do… ya have any?”

“I don’t think so. Not right now” But then he lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Jamison. “You don’t mind me being here?”

“What? Nah. I already told ya, I don’t mind.” 

“You said you got used to being lonely.”

“Well, we can be lonely together, no?”

Jamison scooted over to Mako’s side, pressing against his side. He rested his head on Mako’s soft body, sighing. It was nice that they had talked a little, it was a good started but he felt like Mako wasn’t too into that. 

The doubt tugged at his stomach. He wanted that feeling gone. He pressed himself against Mako, kissing him on the lips.   
Mako’s huge hand cradled the back of his shaven head, his other hand curling around Jamison’s skinny hip. 

It was a gentle kiss, Jamison tried to seem nice and calm, gentle. He just wanted to feel Mako around him, to have the huge vampire press him close, safe.

But Mako broke the kiss soon enough, and looked at the other way. He lightly shoved Jamison off his lap. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Huh?” Jamison was flustered, brain fuzzy from the kissing he wasn’t sure what Mako was talking about.

“This isn’t okay.”

“Wh- what are ye talking about? You don’t want to-”

“No, I mean, I do. But, you’re human, and I’m a vampire. You are going to age and I’m going to stay the same.”

It was all making sudden sense to him, what Mako was talking about. 

“No- don’t think about that. Not right now? Don’t think about that right now. Just… come on.” He crawled over his lap again. “Ya don’t worry about that right now. We gotta worry about survivin some fuck criminals, no? Let’s worry about that instead. Come on.”

Mako seemed still worried. But Jamison kissed him again. It seemed enough motivation for Mako to kiss back, as if he had forgotten his anxieties.

They rubbed on Jamison, however. Thinking that maybe the Vampire would just leave him soon. He shoved his tongue on Mako’s mouth, getting the vampire to moan. 

The moans and touches served as filter, making him forget about the anxiety of being alone once again.

The kisses went deeper, hands gripping every inch they could get to. Mako’s thick fingers pressed against Jamison’s thin bones, making the blond moan loudly. 

“Shhh,” Mako whispered. “Neighbors, remember?”

Jamison laughed- it was true, he had just been scolded minutes ago about being too loud while having sex. They had to keep it down a notch. But when Mako shoved his hand under Jamison’s shirt, pressing on his sensitive nipple Jamison bit a moan, crotch rubbing against Mako’s thick thigh. 

After several minutes of rubbing, kissing and pressing against each other, Jamison bared his neck to Mako- an invitation. Mako changed positions, shoving Jamison into the couch and now positioning himself on top of the blond. He used his girth to press on him, and it made Jamison lose his mind.

He bared his teeth, licking them with his thick tongue. Jamison already felt the heat pooling down his cock at the display of Mako’s fangs.

“M-Mako-”

The vampire latched down on the skinny neck, teeth puncturing the skin. Jamison gasped breathesly, body going still as he felt blood pouring down his neck and being sucked. He clung to Mako as much as he could, eyes rolling back into his head as he let Mako feed off him once more, those thick lips pressing into his skin, chest fluttering. 

The orgasm had come and gone, intensified by the feeling of being eaten. He was limp on Mako’s grasp, useless and vulnerable as the man pressed into him, pressed him tight until he knew he was save in his arms, even if he was feeding him.

“I love you.”

It escaped him. He couldn’t believe he said it- panic hit him when he realized it. He wanted to excuse his post-orgasm in saying so, but Mako stilled for a second before he returned to lapping his blood, without saying a thing.

Jamison didn’t know what it meant, that he said it, or that Mako said nothing in regards to it. He let the thought roll out of his mind, as exhaustion hit him. Mako had finished drinking him, placing gentle kisses on the bruised skin, hand carefully caressing his lithe body. 

The young blond closed his eyes, lulled to sleep after the act, hoping that the next time he woke up he could forget what he said, and so would Mako. 

He wasn’t sure how he would handle if Mako rejected his feelings.


	9. Anemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt pretty good, at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen
> 
> HI HELLO I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FIC...... i love it and its kinky and im like in love with it so im SO sorry i've been putting it aside for a bit but i've been taking it easy with fic... but here it is!! new chapter. Its short, but i hope y'all enjoy it wink wink
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and I hope y'all like it !

The day started with some morning sex. Sloppy, sweet and a little bit bloody. By this point in time, it was very common for Mako to feed off Jamison. Not for nutrition, no, but because honestly, it was sexy as fuck. 

But at this point he looked like a pin cushion, pair of holes all over his body. It was sexy, and Jamison would be lying if he said he didn’t constantly pick at them.

He would also be lying if he said it wasn’t taking a toll on him.

Jamison didn’t say a thing, though. Mako was feeding solely on him, and he knew blood was very important for vampires. Not only that, but there were people out there that wanted to kill the vampire (As well as Jamison), so it wasn’t safe to hunt.

He rolled his hips into Mako, slowly fucking into his sweet ass. The vampire hummed, caressing Jamison’s jutted ribs as the blond pressed his face into his cold flesh. He breathed the musky smell, his hard dick hitting Mako’s sweet spot every time he thrusted into him. 

Even when he was the one fucking into Mako, the vampire grabbed his thin palm, mouthing and licking at it, pressing kisses into the flesh already deciding where to sink his teeth. Jamison bit his lip, ready for the pain that would come as he came still pumping into Mako. The moment his orgasm hit, Mako bit his wrist hard, making Jamison’s eyes roll into the back of his head while his orgasm still flushed all over him. 

It felt pretty good, at the time. 

The afterglow of it felt pretty good, too. But then Jamison felt exhausted and fell asleep, waking up several hours later.   
Each time it took longer for him to recuperate, and he could feel himself feeling sicker every time Mako sucked blood out of him. But how do you talk about that with your vampire boyfriend?

So he just ignored it. 

They continued to be holed up in his small apartment, mostly eating and fucking. While Jamison tried to eat as much as he could and make up for the blood loss in sugar, he still was feeling bad. It seemed Mako was catching on, too, but didn’t know exactly what was wrong with him. 

“You okay?” He asked, one day. The blond just chuckled and nodded as he drank some stale soda. 

“Perfect! Just a bit hungry, is all.”

Mako went back to watching fashion shows on Jamison’s computer, and the blond just went over and scooted next to him, placing his head on Mako’s chest. He took a deep breath and tried to watch, but he was too exhausted and fell asleep instead.

\---

He was chopping some carrots. They were going to make instant ramen, but Mako suggested that maybe Jamison should add something besides just the shitty noodles. Carrots and some other veggies. It’s healthy, he said. 

Jamison wasn’t still fully recovered from that morning fucking, but he decided he was going to wing it. He was cutting the carrots, but his mind felt heavy. Then, there was a sharp pain in his finger. 

When he looked down he saw he almost chopped off his finger, slicing the skin on his index bad. 

“Oh, fuck-” He retreated his hand to examine the wound. It wasn’t deep, but it was bleeding pretty much. 

“Jamie?” Mako approached, and saw the blood seeping out of Jamison’s fingers. He looked slightly horrified, and Jamison just laughed.

“Hey Mako,” He was starting to feel the corners of his vision go white. His legs were shaking. “I’m not feeling too good.”

Last thing he knew he fell to the floor, hitting his head against the tiles. 

\---

He woke up seconds later, still on the floor. He felt dizzy and his heart and head were pounding. Mako was at his side, pulling him up in extreme worry.

“Jamie?! Jamie are you-”

“I’m- give me sugar. A soda. Something, I don’t know-”

Mako instantly reached the fridge and pulled a soda, giving it to Jamison. He heard that helped with low sugar. And this was kind of related, right? Jamison opened the can, trying to chug as much as he could.

“Jamison, what’s wrong? What’s happening, you should go to the hosp-”

“I don’t got no money for the hospital, Mako.” He sighed, having a killer headache. “M’ fine. I just- bloodloss.”

Mako stared at him for few seconds.

“Bloodloss?”

Oh shit.

“I, uh. Ya know how ya feed off me and… stuff?” Jamison tried to avoid Mako’s eyes. “It… I think it’s makin’ me tired and shit.”

He peeked at Mako face and it looked like suddenly, the vampire realized what he was doing. What he had done. “I’ve been feeding off you. I’ve been feeding off you too much.”

“Mate,” Jamison tried to calm him down. “Mate, it’s okay, dude it’s okay, I-”

“No,” Mako stood up quickly. “I… this was a mistake. I took it too far. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No- Mako it’s my fault too. I should have said something but I thought it was so fuckin’ sexy I said nothin’.” 

“But- this is stupid. I shouldn’t be here. I knew I should have left but I stayed, and now I hurt you-”

“Whoa- hey. No need to be such a martyr, I’m fine, I-” He tried to stand up, but he was not fine. His head hurt, and his body felt like jelly. He wasn’t going to show that to Mako, though. 

“I have to leave. This… It was fun. But we can’t do this anymore.” Mako said, turning away from Jamison. “Goodbye.”

“Wait-” Jamison tried to stand up to follow him, but slipped on the floor of the kitchen. He cursed loudly, trying to crawl to reach Mako but he heard the door open, and close.

Once again the young man was alone in his apartment, the pounding of his head increasing with every second. 

\---

Two hours passed before Jamison could make a decision. A bag of frozen peas was pressed against his head, it made the pain slightly better. 

His head was too scrambled and his thoughts were all over the place. Jamison took a nap on the couch hoping that it would make it better. And it did, a little, but he still felt like shit when he woke up. 

He fucked up massively. He let Mako accidentally hurt him because he was too afraid of what would happen if he spoke up, because he didn’t want to push him away. And yet he did exactly that when he passed out in the middle of the kitchen like a stupid asshole.

Ugh. what a fucking terrible situation.

He had to go and find Mako. He couldn’t just stay there like an idiot, he had to go and find him. After all, the man was being hunted! He needed to go and check on him.

Without thinking of why this could be a very bad idea, Jamison grabbed his phone and wallet and left the apartment. 

 

Exactly ten minutes after he left the apartment Jamison realized how stupid of an idea this was. But he was already in the middle of it, so he didn’t stop.   
There was a small layer of snow, the sidewalk was clear from it from people who walked on it. Jamison had no idea where Mako could have gone, but he picked a random direction and started walking. 

He thought of the places he found Mako in, didn’t he mention he lived in an abandoned building, or was he imagining it? Ugh, his head still felt scrambled.   
Jamison walked for minutes towards the places he found Mako in the past- the alley, that other alley, the supermarket… but he couldn’t find him nowhere. 

Jamison kept walking through the city, thinking how he really fucked up. Now he was aimlessly wandering hoping he would find Mako. His brain didn’t make sense and his body really hurt. He should probably take it easy at home and yet… he wanted to find Mako. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because of the effects of blood loss, or if it was something more. He didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted to find Mako. 

He didn’t pay attention as he was walking, just felt the pull as someone shoved him into the alley. Everything happened too fast, Jamison only saw the fists coming down at his face. He felt his nose break, lips burst and face bruise as he tried to do anything to defend himself, but someone else was grabbing from behind. 

This was familiar. This has happened before, he thought as he was kicked in the stomach and he keeled over. Normally, at this point, Mako would appear and would save him. He looked up towards the street hoping he would appear, ever so watchful. 

A hard bat hit him in the back of the head, and down he went. His vision went fuzzy as he stared out to the street, waiting for him to appear.

But he never did, as he felt himself being dragged on the cold snow.


	10. Erythrocyte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you’re awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison finds himself in a bad situation.
> 
> Hello!! first of all im so sorry i havent updated this one lajroijaljsdfksa. but here it is!! i haven't forgotten bout it!! we are close to the end, too. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

When Jamison came to, the first thing he felt was the cold floor. That, and a horrible horrible headache. 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was inside a small concrete room, completely barren. A shitty light bulb illuminated everything with a gross yellow light. 

Okay so he has been kidnapped. He probably was taken by the guys that kept trying to beat him up.  
He tried to move around, and he realized his hands were behind his back, handcuffed. He sat up, pressing his sore back against the wall. 

He looked down at himself and, well, judging by the lack of ice packs and blood, it seemed none of his organs were stolen. That was a plus.  
They probably just wanted to kill him, though. They had been trying to kill him for a long time, and Mako killing them didn’t help- now they wanted to kill him and Mako.

Oh, shit. Mako. 

He felt terrible. Mako hurt him by accident and he thought it was better if he left, which was exactly the opposite Jamison wanted. Ugh. And now he was in a dark room, God knows where, and he was probably going to get killed soon. 

“Hey!” He screamed. Maybe he could get someone’s attention. 

Though, if he did, he didn’t really know where to go from there. 

Before he could think what his reaction should be, the door opened and someone stood on the doorway. 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Before Jamison could yell profanities at him, the man closed the door, leaving him alone once more. “Hey! Get back! Get back here you wanker!”

No one came back, though. Jamison had to wait about an hour (or two? Who knows) before the door burst open, someone big and intimidating marching over where he was.

“Hey, who the fuck-” Jamison was interrupted by the person kicking him in the face. 

Jamison went down, his cheek slamming on the floor as pain blossomed from his cheek. 

“You’re the guy who fucked my guys over, huh? Promising to build bombs for them and then bailing with the money?!” The man yelled and then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. 

“I wasn’t gonna build shit that killed people! Fuck you!” Jamison managed to yell between kicks. 

“Not only that, but you got your fuckin’g buddy to come and kill my people? The fuck you think you are?!”

“Fuck you!” 

“Your vampire buddy keeps eating my subordinates! You think you could get away with that?!”

Wait- he knew Mako was a vampire?

“Don’t be stupid mate, Vampires aren’t real!” He said, chuckling, trying to protect Mako identity (for whatever reason- it wasn’t like it mattered. Mako was gone).

The man gave a long sigh. He crouched down and grabbed Jamison by the head, pulling him up to have him sitting on the floor. He squatted, and surprisingly he seemed to be taller than Jamison… taller and _bigger_. Not as tall as Mako, though. But still, very intimidating. 

The man had a scarred face, his left eye milky white. He looked very pale too, and had an undercut. His pitch black hair looked greasy and disgusting. He reeked of dried blood.

“You think I’m fucking around?” He had a split tongue, and also sharp teeth though Jamison just thought it was a body modification along with the tongue. The man had big gauges in his ears. 

“Leave me alone, man.” Jamison barked.

“You think I don’t know your fat friend isn’t a vampire? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Yes.” He said without even thinking. 

This earned him a punch to the jaw. He fell to the floor again.

“As I was saying,” He grabbed Jamison’s chin and pulled him up. “I have some knowledge about vampires, and I know your friend is one. Why is he here? What does he want?! You think you can just take _my_ territory? I’ve been here first.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Jamison said, head dizzy from the punch. 

“This is my city! My territory! If he wants to feed, get yourselves another territory! This is my blood and you don’t get to mess with it!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about? I got no idea what ye are on.”

“He should know you don’t mess with other vampire’s turf. This is my territory, and he has to leave.”

Then it all clicked in his head. 

“You’re a vampire?” 

The man sighed. “You’re far stupider than I thought. If you don’t want to steal my territory, then why the hell is your Master killing my men?”

Master? “What? He is not my master!”

“Sure he is- you’re his familiar, no? I can see the bite marks all over you.”

“That’s- that’s just sex, asshole. And I got no idea what ye are talking about- He fucking killed yer men because they tried to kill _me_.”

The man stared down at him for a while. “That is far too stupid to be true. No matter. Now, this is how it will go. I kidnapped his familiar, so your Master will come here trying to rescue you, and then I will kill him.”

“For the last fuckin’ time- he ain’t my master and I am not his familiar! He won’t come cus he left so yer stupid plan ain’t gonna work.”

“You know,” he chuckled, completely ignoring Jamison. He grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him to be eye level. 

Jamison could feel his claws digging on his shoulder and it hurt, his legs weak as he stared at the man eyes. 

“What a shitty Master you have. He keeps biting you but won’t turn you into a vampire.” He smiled, showing his sharp fangs. “Wonder how angry he would be if I was to claim his familiar for me?” 

He brushed his teeth against Jamison’s neck and made him shiver. He tried to get away, swinging his feet trying to kick him. “Get off me ya fuckin’ asshole.”

“Whatever,” He dropped him, letting Jamison fall on the floor. “He will be here soon, anyways.”

But Mako wasn’t going to save him. He doesn’t know he is there, and if they left a message or something it wouldn’t matter because Mako left to “protect” Jamison or whatever.  
They would notice soon and would just kill him, or the guy would probably eat him. Whatever, he wasn’t going to get out of there alive. And all because these people thought there was a grand scheme of things, when in reality there wasn’t. What a shitty ending. 

He shouldn’t have gone out that night. Then he wouldn’t have gotten beaten up, and Mako wouldn’t have appeared, and none of this would have happened. He would be at home browsing shitty forums and jerking off.

But, he enjoyed it while it lasted, he guess. He enjoyed Mako company, enjoyed the man for more than just sex. He was starting to think that he didn’t really regret it.  
Well, he regretted he was going to die, but he didn’t regret meeting Mako at all.

Man. He felt bad. He should have told Mako he was hurting him. Of course he left- he thought he was killing him. Jamison would have probably left if he was in the same situation. He should have talked to Mako, but he didn’t and now the man was gone, and Jamison was going to die. 

“You aren’t afraid you will die?” The man said.

“I don’t give a shit. My life is garbage.” 

“Whatever. You’ll die soon, no matter what-”

There was a very loud sound coming from far away, the sound of something crashing.

“Ah, he must be here.”

Jamison blinked. What? That wasn’t Mako- was it? 

The Vampire grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up painfully to stand on his feet. 

“Come on, the show is about to start.”


	11. Hemorrhage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison could hear the brawl approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues.
> 
> Hello!!! Hey guess WHAT this is the second to last chapter !!! yeah! next chapter is the last one!! This has been really fun to write, and I really enjoyed it!! love me some sexy vampires, heheh. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it just as much <3 
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope y'all like it!

Jamison could hear the brawl approaching. The Vampire’s men were surely trying to stop Mako, and Jamison hoped the man was stronger than the thugs. 

He was starting to get nervous, but the Vampire grip on him was strong. His fingers dug at his shoulder painfully, his fingernails puncturing at his skin. No matter how much he wiggled, he couldn’t get off his grasp. 

It didn’t take long before Mako burst into the room. He grabbed the door and ripped if off its hinges, not even hesitating to throw it at Jamison and the Vampire.  
In a split second Jamison saw the surprise in Mako’s face when he realized Jamison was in the line of fire. 

The vampire threw himself into the ground, avoiding the door and letting go of Jamison. The blond just barely managed to dodge the door slamming against him, as he threw himself off the side and fell painfully to the floor.

“Ya almost hit me ye asshole!” he yelled, annoyed. 

“Jamie, are you okay?” He asked, like he didn’t just throw a fucking door at him.

“What do ye think? I-”

He was interrupted by the Vampire taking the door and throwing it at Mako. The larger man covered his face with his thick arms, the door broke in half on impact as it crashed against his thick arms. The Vampire lunged forward, jumping at Mako and ready to strike.

Mako was quick to react, grabbing the Vampire’s arm and quickly throwing him. What Mako didn’t have in speed he had in strength, and the Vampire was thrown to the other side of the room. Jamison scrambled up, running towards Mako to get the hell out of that room. 

He ran past Mako. His arms were still tied behind his back, the rope tied tight because of his stump. It made for awkward movement, but he would figure out how to take it off later.  
As soon as he got out of the room, two of the men Mako had knocked out were starting to regain consciousness and had their guns aimed at him.

On his surprise, Jamison fell to the floor just as they started to shoot, able to avoid the bullets. Without has arms it was hard for him to get a move on, he simply rolled on his side trying to get inside the room with Mako once more to prevent getting shot at.

Mako grabbed the pieces of the door that were on the floor and threw them at the men, each half successfully knocking them out.

“Shit!” Jamison gasped, unsure what to do. Better stay close to Mako. 

Inside the room, the Vampire and Mako were still fighting. Mako threw a punch at the other man, hitting him right on the jaw. The Vampire fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, and Mako used that opportunity to turn to Jamison and pull him up by the shoulders.

“Are you alright?” he asked, ripping off Jamison’s restraints so his arms were free again.

“Yeah yeah- come on let’s go! He is a vampire- he wants to kill you!”

“Figured,” Mako sighed, as he grabbed Jamison and they left the room. 

“How did ya find me?” 

“Followed your scent. It’s very potent.”

“Are you telling me I stink?”

“Jamison, now is not the time.”

Yeah, Mako was right. And yet there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

“You came back for me.”

“Shouldn’t have left. But you should-”

“Yeah! I know! I should have told ya that I was feelin’ bad! But I was scared you would leave!” He bit his lip while they were running through the rampage Mako left behind. “And ya left, anyways!”

“Should have talked about it. Didn’t want to hurt you, and did.”

“But I got hurt because I was a dumbass!”

“But I should have known better. That I would hurt you.”

“We were both idiots, okay?! We were both huge, gigantic-” In front of them, the ceiling broke down and collapsed. 

They had to stop to prevent the rubble and debris to fall on them, but the Vampire from before descended from the rubble. It had caught up with them through the goddamn roof. 

“There you are!” he yelled out. Mako pushed Jamison behind him with a huge palm, gently. “You and your familiar thought you could own _my_ territory, didn’t you?!”

“Familiar?” Mako asked, confused.

“He thinks im ye familiar,” Jamison replied.

“He is not my familiar, you idiot,” Mako snarled. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“This is my territory. It has been for decades. Then suddenly, another vampire comes in, and starts killing _my_ men. I’m not stupid.” The man started to walk forward. He didn’t have no weapons, but Jamison had seen what vampires were capable of. 

“I didn’t kill your men for territory, you idiot. I killed your men because they were fucking assholes that just randomly attacked people.”

The Vampire’s eye twitched. “You’re telling me You had no intention on taking my territory? Then why did you keep killing my men?!”

“I fuckin’ told ya- yer men kept harassing me, and he killed them for that! Not for some stupid turf war!” Jamison shouted from behind Mako. 

“You,” The Vampire pointed at Jamison. “Familiar or not, you owe us. We paid you for weapons you never delivered.”

“I ain’t gonna be buildin’ bombs for ye to kill random people with, fuck that!” Jamison responded.

“I don’t care, you will die here anyways.”

The Vampire lunged towards Jamison. Mako pushed the blond back, and threw a fist at the Vampire, who clung to his fist and punched Mako on the face enough to make him stumble. 

“Run!” Mako yelled, and he didn’t have to say it twice. 

Jamison sped off away, but the fight followed him. The Vampire ran after him, but Mako grabbed him by the leg and slammed him against the wall. Mako started to punch him, blood spraying into his fists. The wall around the Vampire broke apart, revealing pipes.

The Vampire grabbed one of the pipes and ripped it apart, letting water spread around everywhere. He struck Mako hard in the face with the pipe, making him lose his grip and allowing the Vampire to keep striking Mako with the pipe.

Jamison saw it happen. He crouched down to grab one of the guns from the dead thugs, and aimed at the Vampire and shot. The bullet lodged into his arm, but it didn’t actually stop him. He turned his face to stare at Jamison; Mako was unconscious from the attack. 

Jamison shot at him more, but the bullets did nothing to stop the Vampire. He started a sprint just before the man started to hunt him, dropping the pipe as he rushed to get him.  
Jamison ran as fast as he could, passing hallways and rooms. His heart was beating hard against his chest and it hurt to breathe, but he couldn’t afford to stop. 

“Come here, little familiar! Come here!” the Vampire shouted through the corridors. 

The place was a maze- it was littered with bodies of the thugs who tried to attack Mako, and Jamison didn’t bother to see if they were alive or not. There was rubble and trash everywhere, the blond had to be careful to not step over anything and trip. If he fell, it would be his death. 

How big was this fucking place anyways? It seemed eternal. And the Vampire owned it all, so he must know the place like the back of his hand. Jamison didn’t even know what to do, his only instinct was to run and try to not get caught. Hopefully Mako would wake up and would save him, hopefully he would attack the Vampire and they both could get out of there. Then, they could go back to his apartment and not worry about these assholes trying to kill them.

Then, things would be better for sure. He wouldn’t be such an idiot, and they could figure something out.

And then, he tripped.

He fell face first into the concrete. He tried to scramble up as fast as he could, but one strong hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him harshly. Jamison tried to cling into the floor with his hand but it was useless, as the Vampire pulled him effortlessly towards him.

The Vampire overpowered him easily, sitting on top of him and pinning Jamison on the ground. Jamison punched him in the jaw, but it didn’t work at all, The Vampire just stared at him annoyed, grabbing his one arm and pinning it down as well, as he leaned forward, teeth showing. 

Jamison tried his hardest to fight him and to throw him off, but it was useless. The Vampire whispered to his ear.

“You know my name, don’t you?”

“I don’t give a goddamn fuckin’ shit ya fuckin-”

Then he bit down. _Hard_.

It was like nothing Jamison had ever felt before. Even back when Mako fed off him to cure his wounds, it didn’t feel like this. This was agonizing, painful. It drained the life out of him. Jamison’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, he tried to scream but no noise came out of his throat. Blood spilled from his throat to the floor, making a puddle under him as the Vampire continued to suck him dry. He was going to die.

The weight on top of him was violently thrown off. Through blurry eyes he saw Mako had grabbed the Vampire by the head and slammed him against the wall. Jamison couldn’t move, blood still pouring out of his wound. He could only whimper.

The Vampire scratched Mako’s face, spraying blood over him. It sprayed over Jamison’s face too. In one last effort, Jamison pulled his tongue out, and licked at the blood. 

His eyes rolled back, and everything went black.

 

Blood was running down Mako’s face, but he didn’t care. His fists were hot, his stomach churned and there was anger spilling from inside of him. He wouldn’t stop pummeling the Vampire, his huge fists just smashing his face, breaking his nose, splitting his lip, fracturing his skull bones. He felt them creak under his knuckles, blood spraying all over himself as he punched. He snarled, fangs showing as he continued to brutalize the vampire. 

The Vampire was covered on his own blood. He pathetically tried to attack back, but Mako wasn’t letting him. He just kept punching him over and over, until the Vampire’s face was unrecognizable. He still struggled, blood spurted out of his mouth as he tried to speak. Blood bubbled on the corner of his mouth.

Mako was getting tired of this. He wrapped his hand around the Vampire’s head, his other hand wrapped around his neck and was ready to get rid of this asshole. Before he pulled, the Vampire stared at him in anger.

“You fool,” he spat out, blood spraying everywhere. “You can’t defeat me, don’t you know who I am? I own this place. This is _my_ territory. Has been for decades. You can’t waltz in and take it. My name is-”

Mako pulled. 

He ripped off the Vampire’s head off his body. Blood sprayed like a hose, and the Vampire’s body twitched and clawed away in an attempt to keep alive. Mako threw the head away, and threw his body off the floor. He reached over for a wooden table that was near, ripped off the leg and used it to stab the vampire on the heart, and the body stopped moving. The head’s eyes were open, glassy and staring at nothing.

There. Dead.

He turned over, to find his lover splayed on the ground.

Jamison laid on a pool of his own blood. His skin was pale and sickly, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, blood pouring out of it as well. His skinny frame was covered on blood, and it was a horrible, morbid sight.

Fuck. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Mako crouched down, biting his lip as he touched over Jamison’s body. Mako gently tried to move the body and it was like a ragdoll, head lolling back, baring his neck. The Vampire’s deadly bite was on sight, blood still slowly pouring out. Mako pressed his palm against the holes.

This was all his fault. If he hadn’t been such a goddamn fucking idiot and talked about their issues, none of this would have happened. Jamison would be still alive. It was all his fault.  
He cradled the body close, pressing their foreheads together, feeling how Jamison’s warmth was slowly fading. Soon, he would be a cold corpse, like the rest. 

Mako held him tight for several minutes, just breathing in his scent. He didn’t want to let go, even if he had to. He didn’t want to go. 

He felt something creeping on his arm, very weakly. Surprised, Mako turned his head to see skinny, blood covered fingers weakly tapping his arm. 

“Jamie?!” He gasped. Mako turned to stare at his face, his facial features were twitching gently. 

Jamison eyes went wide open, and he turned his face around to vomit on the floor. He vomited blood, and Mako just held him there, equally shocked, happy and confused.

“Fuck,” Jamison gasped as he finished throwing up. He held tight on Mako, but the man still looked sick. “Fuck, jesus.”

“Jamie, how- I thought you were dead. But you-”

“Oh,” It was like Jamison hadn’t realized he was, in fact, not dead. He squinted and looked around. He licked his lips and smiled. “I was right, then.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Yer blood got sprayed on me face. I remembered readin’ somewhere that if ya lick a vampire’s blood, ya turn into a vampire,” he sighed. He sounded so exhausted. “So I tried that. I was right, huh?”

Mako gasped and laughed, and hugged Jamison tightly, making the younger man squeak. “You were right. That is how you turn into a vampire.”

Jamison gave a choked laugh. “Holy shit. I’m a vampire.”


	12. Scab - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison becomes a vampire.
> 
> AHHHH!!! this is it!! this is the end!!!!!!!
> 
> I had LOTS of fun writing this fic. it was honestly just for fun cus vampire au is sooooo hot imo and its like, super hot. I want to thank Beetlerump who started it all with their vampire AU sketches, which is what heavily influenced this. Thank u so much for letting me make it into a fic <3<3<3
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it!!!!! this is it!!!! i super enjoyed it and i'll miss this!!! thank you so much !!!!!!!

Jamison couldn’t remember much. He was killed, then had the intuition to turn himself a vampire by drinking vampire blood. So, he survived.

Kind of. Did he classify as alive, or dead? He wasn’t very sure.

His head hurt. When he came to, he threw up a lot. Mako was alive, and the other Vampire was dead, and so everybody else. Everything was fuzzy and confusing, but he knew he was a vampire now.   
Mako carried him back to his apartment. He could tell it was night, but he was shaking so much and everything just felt miserable.

When they came to his apartment, Mako tucked him on the bed and held him close while Jamison was wrecked with tremors. He figured this is how it felt to become a vampire. His entire body went pale and cold, his mouth tasted of blood and his eyes stung. He continued to throw up during the night, Mako’s huge hand soothing him through it.

Jamison wasn’t sure how much time passed. It could have been days, for all he knew. But Mako was beside him through all of it, holding him, brushing his head, placing small kisses on his temple. He was soothing and calm, even though Jamison had witnessed him murdering so many people. Jamison pressed his face against Mako’s soft chest, still shaking and trying to contain his nerves. Even though he felt miserable and like he was going to truly die, he knew he would be okay with Mako at his side.

 

Mako stayed with him through all the process. It was agonizing, but finally after so many horrible hours Jamison felt better (or, as good as you can feel considering you’re undead). He didn’t know what to expect from being a vampire, but he didn’t feel much different from being alive.   
By the time the process was done, he was still in bed with Mako at his side. He pressed a kiss on the larger man’s neck, which woke him up. 

“Mornin’,” he sighed, pressing himself against Mako a bit more. 

“Hello. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank ye for stayin’ with me.”

Mako nodded and pressed a kiss on Jamison’s lips. “Couldn’t let you deal with it alone. I was alone when I turned, and it was horrible. Couldn’t let that happen to you, either.”

“Ye’re so nice.” 

Mako pressed a hand on Jamison’s cheek, and he leaned on the touch. 

“Sorry you turned into a vampire.”

“Yeah…” He was sure that if he thought about it too much, it would make him a little bit sad. Not now, though. He didn’t want to think about that kind of things at the moment. He just wanted to stay with Mako, there, in bed forever.

 

“Hey,” Jamison said after several seconds of being quiet. Mako looked at him, attentive. “Ya won’t be able to hurt me again.” 

Jamison said this with a huge smile on his face. Mako chuckled, the blond didn’t even know if they could suck each other off. Maybe not? It was worth asking. And trying. 

Mako lifted Jamison’s chin and pressed a deep kiss on his lips. He melted into it, wrapping his arms around Mako and pushing against him, Mako’s got pressing against his torso. They kissed for several seconds, his one hand pressing against Mako’s soft chest. His huge hands cradled Jamison close, and the soft kisses became more heated soon enough.

They pawed at each other, fingers exploring and prodding. Soon enough, they were both naked and grinding against each other under the shitty covers of Jamison’s bed. Soon enough, they were both hard and moaning on each other mouths, gasping as they started to jerk each other off. 

Soon enough, Jamison moved down the bed, taking off the covers and throwing them off the bed. Mako handed him the lube, and Jamison spread the cold lube on his fingers and around Mako’s asshole. The bigger vampire put his arms behind his head propping it up, and closed his eyes as delicious moans came out of him while Jamison breached and stretched him. 

With his fingers deep in his ass, Jamison kissed at his big belly, licking and breathing against it. His cock brushed against Mako’s thigh, and he slowly pressed it against the soft flesh and thrusted a little, just to make some friction while he opened Mako up. 

Once he was stretched open enough, Jamison lubed his cock and lined himself on Mako’s hole. He pressed forward, engulfed by the silky warmth. “Fuck,” he sighed, while he slowly kept going until he was balls deep inside Mako. “Shit.”

“Ya alright?” Mako chuckled, basking on the feeling while his hand lazily jerked himself off. 

“Yeah, you just- fuck ya feel so good.” He started to thrust slowly. “Fuck, ya feel so fuckin’ good around me.”

Jamison leaned forward, trying to be eye-level with Mako but the other man was far taller. He reached his chest, and started to press soft kisses to his breasts as he continued to thrust slowly. Mako’s big hand caressed his scalp, as Jamison started to suck off his tits softly, his hand massaging the other nipple. 

It was such a good feeling. His cock twitched deep inside Mako, and his gut churned in a good way with every little sound he got out of Mako.   
He himself, was a moaning mess. He must have looked like a hungry whore, moaning and sloppily thrusting inside his boyfriend and drool slipping out of his lips and unto Mako’s chest. 

He sucked unto his tit hungrily, tongue rolling the brown nub while he just kept ass-fucking him. As Jamison unlatched off Mako’s nipple, a drool trail followed his lips, until he went to lick the other nipple. Mako kept pressing his face against his chest as he heaved, twitching under Jamison as his cock was brushing against the blond’s belly. 

“Fuck,” he breathed against Mako’s chest. “Fuck, I’m gonna-”

He stopped sucking and just gasped against Mako’s chest while he started to thrust more without rhythm. When he came, his vision was drowned by stars and lights. He continued to fuck Mako, riding out his own orgasm while Mako thrusted up, rubbing his hard cock on Jamison’s stomach. 

The blond realized what he was doing and with his one hand he jerked Mako off while he was still orgasmin, managing to get Mako to come just as he finished. The larger man pressed his head back, opening his mouth and letting out a silent scream full of pleasure. 

They were both gasping, trying to come back to earth. He pulled out of Mako, cum already seeping out of his sloppy asshole. Mako wrapped his big hand around Jamison’s ass, and he took it as a sign of Mako wanting to cuddle. 

He knee walked towards the man, still naked and covered in Mako’s cum but he didn’t care. They both hugged, craving each other’s touch. Jamison hid his face on the crook of Mako’s neck, while his boyfriend kissed his shaved head. 

“Love ya,” Jamison whispered. 

“Love you, too.” Mako replied back.

 

\---

 

Nothing lasts forever. Jamison was no longer a student, and the apartment he was in was for students only. He considered getting another apartment around town, or trying to figure out how to survive there, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to be in that city anymore, too many bad memories.

Mako understood, and supported him. He helped him pack and sell everything they didn’t need anymore. They had gotten a good deal of money, enough to rent a shitty room in some other city, and start over. 

Jamison knew, though. This is how it would be now. Staying for a few years in a city, and then leaving before everybody realized he didn’t age, before they realized that he was abnormally pale and started asking questions. 

He was never one to be too attached to one place, after all. 

Jamison gave his keys to the landlord and bid her farewell. He had a backpack full of important things, including his laptop and clothes. Mako was carrying another bag with clothes. 

They stepped out of the building and Jamison big goodbye to it. 

 

They talked and chatted, while they walked to the bus station. Another city, a new place for possibilities. They had money for a small apartment. Mako would try to get a retail job, Jamison would try to do the same. Gather enough money to live comfortable, be on the move forever. It is how Mako had been surviving so far, never staying for too long. 

“Hey,” Mako asked him. “You nervous?”

Jamison chuckled. “A little. But we’ll be fine, right?”

Mako nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

Once the bus came, Jamison had to admit he had butterflies in his stomach. They boarded it, and there weren’t too many people on the bus. Good. 

When the bus started moving Jamison felt all his anxieties fade away. He saw the shadow of the city get further and further away, until they were at the highway and the stars shined on the sky. Mako wrapped an arm around him, and Jamison couldn’t help but smile.

 

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Pomegranates kinda look like gore and guts, man. 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
